SilenceGlaive
by Miko of da Shinigami
Summary: The chosen scouts must protect the only people who can stop the progression of a battle that has shaken the whole galaxy...Status- Complete
1. Prologue

****

SilenceGlaive

Prologue

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ This is my very first fic and I had enough trouble logging on 4 the first time so I really dunno how this is gonna turn out. And since the bakas at cartoon network CANCELLED GUNDAM WING I dunno how accurate my info is. I have spent the past two months readin web pages and manga but if I screw something up then there is only one way 2 let me know… REVIEW!!!!! Ja! Hope u enjoy my fic! 

Disclaimer~ Sadly Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me (WAA!) it belongs 2 a bunch of lucky (and probably VERY rich) people. But unofficially duo is mine and Dana's so there. PPPBBBBTTTH!!! :::dodges large heavy objects thrown by other gundam otakus, then, do to lack of athletic ability, get hit in the head…ouch::: and so is this plot… don't be a copycat ^.^ meow!

Ages~ Hotaru-14Inners-16Pilots-17

Miko of da Shinigami: Now on with the Story!

Narrator: After the battle against Galaxia the Sailor Scouts, along with their leader Neo-Queen Serenity, could settle down for a peaceful life and Crystal Tokyo was formed. Under the rulership of Queen Serenity, the Earth prospered. Not long afterwards, the Earth began to expand their domain and selected families were able to live on space colonies. The new age was named A.C. representing the time after the colonization of space. To "keep peace" the Allied Earth Forces stationed themselves on the colonies but the young queen had her doubts about the true mission of these strange forces. Not to mention the rumors of giant mechas and hidden weapons from both sides. Everyone from the queen's royal court was rather jumpy. The story begins during April of A.C. 003 

"Neo-Queen Serenity," said the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto (otherwise known as Trista) who arrived through a warp hole, making the queen jump. "Your Majesty, we need a scout meeting, and fast!"

"I don't get this, Pluto," said the raven hared princess of Mars. "Do you actually mean to tell us that we have to travel to the future to fight with a bunch of guy in robots?!"

" Yes, Ray. These men have fought for so long to make peace for the universe and now they are losing their battle. I need to send some help before OZ takes over the world. Five of you must go to them and the others must stay to protect the queen. Chose among yourselves. I shall prepare a time warp that should bring you A.C.196." was Pluto's only reply before disappearing into another time warp.

After ten minutes, the groups were chosen. Sailor Mercury (Amy), Sailor Venus

(Mina), Sailor Mars (Ray), Sailor Saturn (Hotaru), and their leader Sailor Jupiter(Lita) were ready for departure.

"Take care of them," Serena told Lita. "This is a data cube. It holds all of the information about the mission ahead. Be careful, for most enemies are unknown to you."

"I will my queen." Sailor Jupiter promised.

" Ja ne, little one, stay safe and come back" Sailor Neptune said to Hotaru.

"Ja mama! I will soon." Replied the princess of Saturn.

Her last thoughts before being sucked into the warp were; how did I get suckered into this. 

Then everything went black….

Like it, Lump it, Let me Know! Read and Review!!!! Sorry its so short. More to come...very soon!


	2. A Brush with Death

****

SilenceGlaive

Chapter One- A Brush with Death

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Most of the rest of my fic is gonna be from Hotaru's point of view. If its not Ill say so. ENJOY!!

Disclaimer~ Sadly Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me (WAA!) it belongs 2 a bunch of lucky (and probably VERY rich) people. But unofficially duo is mine and Dana's so there. PPPBBBBTTTH!!! :::dodges large heavy objects thrown by other gundam otakus, then, do to lack of athletic ability, get hit in the head…ouch::: and this plot also belongs to me… don't be a copycat ^.^ meow!

On 2 da fic!

Hotaru felt her head hit the cold wood floor. 

"Ouchies!" she said. She got up and saw that none of the other scouts landed headfirst. She blushed when she realized everyone was looking at her, and got up quickly.

"So what do we do now?" Ray asked.

"Serena said that the information on our mission is loaded onto this data cube." Lita responded.

"o0o0o0o! Access it!" Mina said.

"Are you excited or something?" Amy said with a sweatdrop.

"Well can't I be. Do you realize that we just traveled 193 year into the future?!" Mina exclaimed.

"Shush! I'm accessing the data now." Lita said.

Suddenly a hologram of Neo-Queen Serenity appeared.

"Sailor Soldiers," she said. "The fate of the universe rests in your hands. Be strong. I've enrolled you in St. Gabriel School. You will be in a class of seventeen-year-olds because as part of your mission you must protect Relena Peacecraft. We fear that our new enemies, the Earth Wolves :::Miko's Note~ Earth Wolves?!?! I dunno where I got that one!::: will try to destroy her. She is one of the few people that can bring peace to that age. Your uniforms are in the closet, and tonight at midnight you must go to the Treize Memorial Hanger and listen to Doctor C's instructions. School starts at 8 Ja ne!" and the transmission ended.

"Uh-oh" Hotaru said, looking at the clock.

"What?" Mina replied.

"It's five of eight." Amy said.

"AIIEEE!!" all five scouts yelled as they rushed to get ready and ran out the door.

Meanwhile…

Serena snickered in her throne… she knew that the school started at eight thirty and that in this day and age, jokes were not very common, but who cares! There's always time for an evil little laugh. So much for being a proper and well brought up queen. ^-^

Back in A.C. 196…

"ARG! When I get my hands on her!" Ray yelled.

"Calm down Ray," Hotaru said, comforting her fiery friend.

"At least we aren't late," Amy said.

Then something caught Hotaru's eye. I boy with a long chestnut braid and cheerful smile was getting of a bike. It was not the boy that caught her eye, but the aura that surrounded him. It was strangely familiar. Suddenly she recognized that cold and dark feeling. It was death. 

"Ray, look over there, what do you see?" Hotaru asked.

Ray put her hand together. Hotaru sensed her reach out her mind and scan the aura. Ray gasped and Hotaru knew that she was right. He is Shinigami, god of death, or at least a re-incarnation of the god. She had studied gods and auras with Ray and in some cases, people have claimed to be gods and were correct, but that was several millennia ago. Most semi-gods were evil and were destroyed by bounty-hunters. Nowadays it is most unlikely. She had to talk to him. Somehow, she knew that he was not evil. 

Duo Maxwell- pilot of Deathscythe… 

Duo hopped off his bike and turned around, only to discover a strange pair of violet eyes staring deep into his own. He felt as though those eyes could look inside of him and search his mind. All of a sudden, her hand shot up and she laid two fingers upon his forehead. Her touch made a chill go up his spine and his body went numb. He suddenly pulled away and he stared at this girl. She was a few inches shorter than himself and couldn't be any older than 14. She wore a school uniform and had short back hair. Her eyes were her most definite features. They were large and violet. They looked to old for the girl and they seemed to have seen too much. They almost had a sad look to them.

"Who are you?" Duo asked.

She just stared at him, trying to decide whether to tell him or not.

"Who are you?" He repeated. 

Then he heard a voice.

"Hotaru!" said a raven hared girl who was running toward them.

"Hi," she said to Duo. "My name is Ray and this is my sister Hotaru." Ray got a firm grip on Hotaru's arm and started to back away. "I'm awfully sorry. My sister must have thought you were someone else."

"No," Hotaru said. "I know who he is. He is Death." 

WHAT?!?! Duo thought to himself. How does she know my nickname! Does she know my identity!

" Don't mind her," Ray said with a laugh. "She is learning how to read peoples auras. I doubt she's right. No one believes those things nowadays!"

"Oh," Duo said, relieved that he wouldn't have to destroy them. That tiny girl still intrigued him. 

" Maxwell," yelled the voice of the Chinese warrior, Chang WuFei. "You're late."

Duo looked behind him and saw Heero, Trowa, and Quatre waiting for them. 

"Oops!" He said. "Well I guess I gotta go! It was nice meeting you all." He gave Hotaru the once over one more time before walking away.

"Weak onnas," WuFei muttered. "They always make you late."

"Did you just call us weak!" Ray said. Her temper was beginning to rise.

"Yup!" WuFei said, raising an eyebrow.

"Calm down, Ray." Hotaru said quietly.

Without warning, Ray lashed out and within seconds, WuFei was on the ground with a bloody nose.

"None one calls me weak," Ray said coolly before walking away with Hotaru at her heals.

Hotaru- Princess of Saturn…

She took one last look over her shoulder at the boy. He seemed so familiar, like a memory from a dream. He was laughing at his comrade, who was still on the ground yelling stuff about justice, fair fights, and weaknesses. Hotaru knew that although he tried to hide it with a smile, there was sadness deep within his eyes. She could tell that there was something special about him, she felt it from the first touch.

Bwahaha! Another cliffhanger! Read 'n Review!!! This is da Miko, saying Ja ne!


	3. The First Encounters with the Pilots

****

SilenceGlaive

Chapter Two- The First Encounters with the Pilots

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Most of the rest of my fic is gonna be from Hotaru's point of view. If its not Ill say so. ENJOY!!

Disclaimer~ Sadly Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me (WAA!) it belongs 2 a bunch of lucky (and probably VERY rich) people. But unofficially duo is mine and Dana's so there. PPPBBBBTTTH!!! :::dodges large heavy objects thrown by other gundam otakus, then, do to lack of athletic ability, get hit in the head…ouch::: and this plot also belongs to me… don't be a copycat ^.^ meow!

On 2 da fic!

Hotaru and the other scouts stood in front of the class, waiting for the teacher to assign seats. When the bell rang, the students took their seats. Suddenly Duo was pushed through the door, making him fall flat on his face. The other gundam pilots filed in after him. 

"And who gave you permission to be late, boys," Ms. Adams said.

"I'm very, very sorry Miss." Quatre said bowing his head. 

Mina giggled at the extreme politeness of the platinum blond. She was practically drooling and her eyes appeared to have turned into gigantic hearts.

Quatre blushed at the attention he was receiving from the new exchange student. 

"It was all Maxwell," WuFei said.

"And what do you have to say for yourself, Duo?" the teacher asked the braided boy, who was shooting WuFei dirty looks while still rubbing his head, which hurt from the fall.

"Sorry, Jackie!" Duo said cheerfully.

"How many times have I told you not to call me JACKIE!" The teacher yelled, a muscle twitching in her cheek. Hotaru tried to hide a smile, while the other scouts grinned and whispered, obviously about the guys in this school. Lita was trying to spot Relena, but her eyes seemed to linger on a tall quiet boy messy brown hair and cold, blue eyes. 

"Okeydoky Jackie!" Duo said, grinning at Hotaru, and taking his seat. Hotaru stared at him, until the teacher began talking again.

The teacher just sighed. 

"We have some new students who will be with us for a while, Lita Kino, Amy Anderson, Ray Hino, Mina Aino, and Hotaru Tomoe." Ms. Adams said, indicating to each scout. "Please take the I told you to sit in before class so that we may start our lesson." Hotaru took her seat directly behind Duo. Next to her was Amy and Mina sat behind her. Quatre sat on her other side, Trowa sat in front of Amy, and Relena sat next to Amy. Lita sat on Relena's other side and Heero sat behind Lita. WuFei sat next to Heero and behind Relena. And just to torture them all let's put Ray next to WuFei. (Just as much fun as putting a lit match in a can of gasoline! Bwahaha!) The rest of the class was just a bunch of nameless people who would be the first to die if there was some random explosion. 

Hotaru sorted through some of the observations she made of Duo's comrades so far. The one with the black hair was obviously part of a Chinese Dragon Clan. To him, all actions are always in clear black and white and everything was always how it seemed. The short blond seemed very well brought up and kind. The tall one with the odd bangs had not said a word but she could tell by his subconscious movements that he was deep in thought. It reminded her about when Amy was planning for battle. The one in the far corner of the room was hiding in the shadows, his dark brown hair and deep blue eyes barely visible. She could see that it was because this Relena girl was turned completely around in her seat, squealing with delight, and trying to hug the boy. Lita quickly grabbed the girl and pushed her into her seat. She immediately began chatting with the girl, about the first thing that came to mind. After hearing Lita talking about how true peace can only be brought by fighting wars and finding out who the true winner is, Relena was ready to kill. She began talking non-stop about the horrors of wars and how disarmament is the only solution. Finally Lita shoved a wad of paper in her mouth and every sighed with relief. Even Heero had a trace of a smile on his face. 

"Class!!!" Ms. Adams yelled, and the class immediately settled down. "Take out your reading books. Julie, start reading on page 145." A short girl with long red hair in loose pigtails began to read. Hotaru wished she was back home. She missed her old room in the palace so much and she missed playing with Rini soo much it hurt. She longed to be back in Crystal Tokyo and she could sleep in the garden with her cat, Cimmerian. Soon she fell asleep.

**in her dream**

She stood in the middle of a field, wearing her tattered senshi uniform, her glaive fell from her hand. She looked around, but there was no one in sight. All she saw around her was destruction. Destruction? Did I do this? She wandered around, looking for any sign of life. She saw a small boy sitting in the wreckage of a small house. He had short brown hair and was no older than three. He was shaking the body of a young woman who had been trapped under the fallen roof. "Please wake up," he said in a small voice. Suddenly he noticed her presence. He gasped at the sight of her, and she noticed why. She was glowing a faint purple and floating a couple of inches from the ground. "Are you an angel?" He asked. "Yes, and I'm here to help you." She kneeled next to the boy "What happened here, child?" She asked the tiny boy. "I…I cant remember…" He said. He looked up at her. She stared into his large, cobalt blue eyes. Cobalt blue? "Duo?" She said aloud. "Hotaru!" the boy, now full grown and all in black exclaimed. 

**out of dream**

"Hotaru!" Duo exclaimed, as the fuming teacher approached the sleeping Hotaru. 

"Miss Tomoe! I will see you after class!" The teacher yelled, just as Hotaru's eyes shot open. 

Hotaru sighed. And spent the rest of the class thinking about the dream she had. Did it mean anything? She was determined to find out more about this strange boy how called himself Duo. Who was he, was he friend or was he working for this Earth Wolves thingy? 

Then the bell rang. 

Most of the class left quickly. She walked slowly to the front of the room, as though she was receiving a death sentence. She saw Ray chasing WuFei out the door and Amy telling Ray to stop in unison with Trowa. Then they both blushed red. Quatre was comparing notes with Mina, who couldn't believe her luck. Relena was glaring at Lita, who was studying Heero. Heero and Duo stood in the corner, Hotaru new they were talking about something, although their lips barely moved. 

"Miss Tomoe. I'm shocked at your response to my lesson today." She said. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm awfully sorry Miss. I was soo nervous a barely got any sleep last night. I'm usually much more conscientious. I don't know what got into me. I promise it won't happen again."

"I'll let you pass with a warning this time, but don't let it happen again"

"Yes Ms. Adams."

And Hotaru left class. Her friends followed her and they hurried towards the apartment. Hotaru stopped at the door. She swung it open quickly and grabbed her transformation pen from her pocket. The others came in after her.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked. 

"Look," Hotaru said, pointing to the living room. A faint pink glow lit the area.

They ran in, expecting anything except what they saw. 

A hologram of a man with a mechanical hand and a strange pair of glasses was waiting for them.

"My name is Doctor J. I see that Operation Moonbeam was successful. Now you must go to Hanger Three at the space port and pick up your Gundams. You will start your training tonight."

Well, that's it 4 now!!! Review and I'll consider writing more…^_~ Ja!!!


	4. Operation Moonbeam

****

SilenceGlaive

Chapter Two- Operation Moonbeam 

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Most of the rest of my fic is gonna be from Hotaru's point of view. If its not Ill say so. ENJOY!! Also… in a review by cardfan it said I spelt mercury's name wrong so I'll spell it Ami from now on! Thanks cardfan! Sorry bout the long wait, writers block!!!!!!!! _

Disclaimer~ Sadly Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me (WAA!) it belongs 2 a bunch of lucky (and probably VERY rich) people. But unofficially duo is mine and Dana's so there. PPPBBBBTTTH!!! :::dodges large heavy objects thrown by other gundam otakus, then, do to lack of athletic ability, get hit in the head…ouch::: and this plot also belongs to me… don't be a copycat ^.^ meow!

Now 2 da fic!!!!

***last time***

They ran in, expecting anything except what they saw. 

A hologram of a man with a mechanical hand and a strange pair of glasses was waiting for them.

"My name is Doctor J. I see that Operation Moonbeam was successful. Now you must go to Hanger Three at the spaceport and pick up your Gundams. You will start your training tonight."

***this time ^-^***

The five scouts stood at the entrance of Hanger Three. It was almost midnight, and there was no sign of any mysterious professors. Lita was the first to hear footsteps approaching from behind. 

She spun around just as a short man with a strange bowl cut hairdo and a large nose stepped out of the shadows.

"So you are the new recruits from Operation Moonbeam." He said. "The queen has chosen well."

"Who are you and what is Operation Moonbeam?!" Ray shouted.

"I am Professor G.," said the strange looking man they had just met. 

"I am Doctor S.," said a man with a fake nose who walked through the hanger door. Behind him came a short man with a strange mustache. 

"I am Professor H.," he said.

"And I am Master D.," said a tall, bald man who came in from another door. Hotaru had a feeling that it was safe to trust these men, but she couldn't help but get nervous because she was surrounded by strange men. She noticed that Lita also tensed up, and her emerald eyes looked around, acknowledging all possible escape roots. 

"And I am Doctor J.," Said a familiar voice. "As you already know. Come this way and I will tell you all about Operation Moonbeam." The wall opened, revealing a secret passageway, and beyond it stood the Doctor. Lita hesitated, but followed the other scientists into the passage. It led to many different rooms. Doctor J took them into a large room with a gigantic screen. Doctor S dimmed the lights. A large image of Wing Zero appeared on the screen. 

"This is a Gundam. A Gundam is a special kind of Mecha. It is made of Gundanium Alloy, the most powerful metal in the universe. Only people who have been trained to fight their entire lives can pilot a Gundam. But, there has been rumors of a dark force that has been called upon by the opposing organization. There are five Gundam pilots but they will not be able to handle this new evil. In Operation Moonbeam, we contacted the Goddess of Time and had her send a message to the Silver Millennium. We asked the queen to send us five of the legendary sailor soldiers to fight in this battle. And finally our prayers have been answered."

"Piloting a Gundam is hard work and will take lots of training, but to a person with your incredible abilities, it should be simple."

"Well," Lita said. "Mission Accepted."

  
"Soo," Mina asked. "When do we meet the pilots?"

"You don't." Doctor J said. "Under no circumstances are you to join forces with the Gundam Pilots. They are in a different division then you completely. You are not to connect with any of them."

"So are they with the Earth Wolves or something." Ray asked.

"No. But from now on they are just as much your enemy. And if necessary, battles might be fought."

"But why?" Ami asked.

"Because that is the way it has to be, for now." Professor G said.

"How do we know when a Gundam arrives."

Doctor J pointed to the screen. 

"This is 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05."

Five pictures of different Mechas flashed across the screen as he spoke. 02 gave Hotaru the chills. It had large black wings and held a large glowing scythe raised above its head, ready to slash down on a couple of waiting mobile suits.

"So when do we start training." Hotaru asked.

"You will learn to pilot a Gundam and learn some basic hand on combat techniques tonight. Then tomorrow is your first mission."

***after training***

"Groan," Mina said, sweat covering all five of them. "Thank god for a Saturday."

"Hey, don't forget our mission. Tonight at six, we go to hanger three and then head of to Earth Wolf base in Wall."

"Look!" shouted Mina. "It's Quatre and our other friends from school! Lets go say hi!" Mina dragged them over to where Quatre and the others stood in the park. 

"Hello Miss. Aino." Quatre said, turning red.

"Call me Mina!"

"Okay, Miss. Mina" Quatre said.

Mina giggled and sat on the bench next to him. They began talking, and really seemed to hit it off. Trowa surprisingly asked Ami to take a walk with him. ("Gasp! He speaks!" was Duo comment.)

When WuFei came over he was horrified to see Ray again. 

"What are you doing here woman. Shouldn't you be at home sewing or something." WuFei sneered. 

Ray snapped and WuFei found himself on the receiving end of a back kick. He ran of, laughing insanely, as Ray chased him.

Lita said hello as Heero approached her from behind.

"What are you doing here?" He said, his voice cold and emotionless.

"Oh," said Lita. "I almost forgot that you own this park. I mean if you do the least you can do is enjoy yourself."

Lita went off to play basketball with some kids from their school. Heero glared at her as she left.

Hotaru sat on the grass, staring up at the sky. 

"Hiya stranger!" Duo said as he walked up to her.

"Hey you." Hotaru said, grinning slightly.

"Whatcha doin?" Duo asked.

Hotaru looked at Duo and smiled. Despite the weird feeling she got, she couldn't help but like him. He just seemed so right.

"Just lookin around." Hotaru grinned. "I see there's a shooting range. Know how to use a gun?"

"Use a gun?!" Duo said, shocked. "You might as well ask me if I can chew and swallow!"

"Duo," Hotaru said. "I've seen you at lunch, and you don't chew and swallow. You inhale!"

Duo glared at Hotaru, a big smile plastered on his face. "You'll pay for that one missy!" He grabbed Hotaru's arm and dragged her, both laughing, off to the range.


	5. The First Mission (part one)- Code Names

****

SilenceGlaive

Chapter Two- The First Mission (part one)- Code Names

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Most of the rest of my fic is gonna be from Hotaru's point of view. If it's not I'll say so. ENJOY! Also… in a review by Hotaru it said to make my chapters longer… so I'm gonna! I aim to please! ^_~

Disclaimer~ Sadly Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me (WAA!) it belongs 2 a bunch of lucky (and probably VERY rich) people. But unofficially duo is mine and Dana's so there. PPPBBBBTTTH! ::: dodges large heavy objects thrown by other gundam otakus, then, do to lack of athletic ability, get hit in the head…ouch::: and this plot also belongs to me… don't be a copycat ^.^ meow!

Special Thanks~ to my guinea pig, Hoya…for being my fuzzy little muse! I'm holding her on my lap right now! She is soo kawaii!! Also thanks to all of the people who reviewed my story cuz ur the reason I keep on writing. Read and review and I'll consider writing more…j/k! I'll write more even if just one person likes my stories, because you would still be writing for someone… like that chick says in "A Pegasus Page Turner." (an episode of Sailor Moon Super S!)

Now 2 da fic!

***last time***

"Hiya stranger!" Duo said as he walked up to her.

"Hey you." Hotaru said, grinning slightly.

"Whatcha doin?" Duo asked.

Hotaru looked at Duo and smiled. Despite the weird feeling she got, she couldn't help but like him. He just seemed so right.

"Just lookin around." Hotaru grinned. "I see there's a shooting range. Know how to use a gun?"

"Use a gun?!" Duo said, shocked. "You might as well ask me if I can chew and swallow!"

"Duo," Hotaru said. "I've seen you at lunch, and you don't chew and swallow. You inhale!"

Duo glared at Hotaru, a big smile plastered on his face. "You'll pay for that one missy!" He grabbed Hotaru's arm and dragged her, both laughing, off to the range.

***this time ^-^***

A shot rang out and the bullet whizzed through the air, going straight through the center of the target. Duo lifted up his goggles and glanced at the girl in the booth next to him, how was smiling at him.

"How's that! HAHAHA! Shinigami kicks butt!" Duo yelled over the nose of the range.

"I can do better!" She shouted back.

Hotaru aimed carefully at the target then pulled the trigger. 

The bullet whizzed through the air, and also hit right on target.

"I guess were the same than," Duo said happily.

"Not exactly." Hotaru said. "If you line them up it is obvious that mine is exactly in the center while yours is off to the left. 

Hotaru grabbed his target and lined them up… proving her point.

"Told ya!" She said.

Duo snatched the targets and examined them. 

"Another round?" he said with a grin.

"Only if you're paying." Hotaru said, returning the grin.

He raised and eyebrow, then grabbed his wallet. "You're on!"

***

Heero was tired of this. He hadn't received a mission in days. And with this new enemy… he just didn't understand why he was sitting in front of his laptop instead of behind the controls of Wing Zero. 

Access Confirmed.

Heero had accessed the Scientists database and found what he was looking for immediately. Updates about any missions. But he was almost shocked to see that it was for a different division. He opened the file.

To Thunderdragon and the other warriors,

You must pick up Gundam and travel to Earth Wolf base in Wall. Go to Hanger Three at six and prepare to take off. This is your first mission, so try not to screw up.

Doctor J

Heero quickly opened the reply.

Doctor J,

Mission Accepted. There is no need to worry about us. I will not make any mistakes. I will protect the fate of this galaxy and lead this war to its end, as I always have. I refuse to screw this up.

Thunderdragon

"Humph," Heero grunted. He knew all about the other divisions. All other divisions that he did not belong to were his enemies. It was the first thing he learned. Their business was not his. Heero smiled evilly to himself. "Mission Accepted." Heero grabbed his jacket and went back to the park to find the others. It was quarter of six. They had 15 minutes to get Gundam and head for Wall. 

***

After six more rounds Hotaru and Duo were both exhausted and decided to call it a draw! They sat outside the range, neither speaking, but both taking sidelong glances at one another. Duo couldn't believe himself. Just looking at this girl made him speechless. Duo Maxwell…speechless! He looked over at her… he just couldn't stop staring at her. She was staring up at the sky with a slight smile resting on her lips. A slight breeze blew her hair and a couple of cherry blossoms drifted with the wind and landed in her out stretched hand. Hotaru glanced over at Duo and he felt himself go red. He quickly went looked away. Hotaru sighed and stared at the sky, her face also had a hint of pink. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world when she was sitting next to Duo. She felt like everything would be fine, because he was there for her. Suddenly, Duo's cell phone went off. He answered it just as Lita and the others arrived. 

"Sorry, Hotaru, but I gotta bail out on you!" Duo said, hanging up the phone. 

"Not if I bail on you first," Hotaru said with a smile. Duo noticed Hotaru friends motioning for her to hurry up.

"I guess you'll have to take a rain check," Duo mentioned.

"A rain check on what?" Hotaru asked.

"On the movie I was gonna ask you to see with me."

"Oh," Hotaru said, giggling and blushing slightly. "Some other time then."

"Yeah," Duo replied.

And they both hurried off to the same mission.

***

"I see you have arrived," said an amused Doctor J, watching five tired girls run into the hanger. "Follow me. Your Gundams are waiting."

The scouts quickly changed into their pilot suits followed Doctor J into a large room, amazed at what the saw. Five Mechas, all fully equipped with the zero system. 

"Gundam Thunderdragon," Doctor J said pointing to the largest mobile suit, green and white with gold trim and large white wings. It had a beam saber, twin buster rifle, and I large shield with the symbol of Jupiter on it. 

Lita immediately walk to the base of the gundam, grabbed a helmet, and jumped into the cockpit and prepared for take off.

"Gundam Cresentbeam," he said, pointing to a large yellow and orange Gundam with monarch butterfly wings. It also had a large shield with Venus's symbol. Its weapons are two large swords with Venus's symbols etched into the hilt.

Mina followed Lita's example, although she had to take two jumps because she missed the cockpit the first time…ouch!

"Gundam Icestorm," he said, gesturing toward a large Gundam holding a trident like WuFei's except the energy was a radiant blue, like the Gundam itself. It had a shield with the symbol of Mercury on it.

Ami grabbed her helmet and climbed up into her cockpit.

"Gundam Firebird." He pointed to a large Gundam that was dark red, orange, yellow, and white. It held a double-ended beam sword in one hand and had a dragon claw (like Wu-man except red and white) on the other. It held a shield also… and guess what it had on it!

Ray jumped into this one.

"And SilenceGlaive." A large Gundam towered over tiny Hotaru. It was deep purple and had two silver bat wings on either side (like Deathscythe Hell.) It had white armor and silver trim. It held no shield (gasp) but had the symbol of Saturn carved into the blade of a large glaive it carried, as it's only weapon. It was smaller than the others and prolly meant for more moves that are offensive. It was built with almost no armor. It was not going to let any mobile suit get close enough to deal it a blow.

Hotaru grabbed her helmet, jumped into the cockpit, and took off immediately, the other scouts close behind.

***

Hotaru scanned over the mission files. She contacted Ami and Ray first.

"Hey guys!" she said. "My mission is to protect your Gundams. Why am I protecting your Gundams?!" 

"Me and Ray are going to hack into their data base and swipe some file called "Neo-Nova"

"Oh," Hotaru said, disappointed that she would be alone. Lita's mission was to destroy all mobile dolls and Mina would destroy the base. 'Lots of death and destruction,' Hotaru thought, picking up speed. 'I should feel right at home.' 

*** SilenceGlaive***

SilenceGlaive stood over the other Gundam. With a downward wave of her glaive all approaching mobile dolls exploded. Hotaru liked this. It was like being back home. She liked knowing that she was not weak anymore, she liked defending herself, and completing the task at hand. She was not weak. She smiled to herself. "It's like battling to dark forces all over again."

"SilenceGlaive," Lita said. "Come in."

"I hear ya Thunderdragon!" Hotaru said, bringing down her glaive once more, destroying a mobile suit that was hiding in the woods to the right of her. "I know where you're hiding,' she thought. 'No one can get past Destruction.'

"We have a slight problem," Lita said.

"What is it."

"Enemies"

"Earth Wolves," Hotaru asked.

"Gundam," Lita said coldly.

"What!"

"01 and 02," Lita said. "I think 02 is headed your way."

"How do you know?" Hotaru asked, looking around.

"I'm fighting 01 right now," Lita said with a grin.

"Be careful," Hotaru said.

"You need to be more careful than me," Lita said. "You're protecting Gundam, and you don't even know where the enemy is."

***Lita shut of communication with the other Gundam. "Okay now Thunderdragon. Time to take the offense… Just remember 01, you made the first move."***

"02… where are you hiding, 02," Hotaru mumbled to herself as she checked her radar. Something was approaching quickly from the right. "I found you 02." Suddenly the object disappeared. "What!"

Hotaru spun around just in time to block the large thermal energy scythe that came at her from the left, but nothing came up on radar. 'Well I guess I'll have to use good old eyesight.' 

The black Gundam advanced on SilenceGlaive and slowly Hotaru's Gundam began backing up.

"No SilenceGlaive," Hotaru said. "We must be offensive. Defense is not our best side. 02 sees that. But sometime the best defense is a good offense." Slowly SilenceGlaive began moving forward. 

***Deathscythe***

'Well this has to be it,' Duo thought as he approached a Gundam that reminded him of Deathscythe Hell. He made a move to destroy it, thinking it would be over a little to easily, but it turned around a blocked it just in time. 'Well, it nice to have an enemy the can hold me off for a little while,' Duo thought. ' But is she my enemy. I know Heero told me to destroy the other Gundam, but they're fighting against this new enemy, aren't they?' "This will be fun!" He said.

After a little while, Duo found himself at the defense. "How could a new pilot be able to hold back Mobile suits while keeping me back! And be beating me!" Duo said, frustrated. "If I use my full talent, I could beat her…but I have a feeling I shouldn't destroy her…I mean she is an amazing pilots…but who is she…"

Duo couldn't fight this person. It just felt wrong. He put on his helmet turned off Deathscythe. He opened his cockpit and steped out of his Gundam. The other pilot did the same. Duo was shocked to see a young girl wearing a pilot suit and a helmet. She seemed familiar. 

"I'm warning you, 02. Don't get mixed up in thing you don't understand."

"How do you know who I am…Who are you anyway?!" Duo replied.

"I am SilenceGlaive…I am Destruction. Stay back, 02." She pulled out a gun. Duo could see her hand shake slightly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Duo just stood his ground. He was on a mission. He would show Heero and the others that he wasn't just the "comedy relief." He was just as much of a gundam pilot as the other. "Never threaten death with guns," he said. "Death doesn't like guns to much."

"Ha!" The pilot laughed at him. "If you are Death than this is the second time I'm facing you today."

"I am Shinigami. I run, I hide, but I never lie!" Duo said. 'But what does she mean, second?'

***End of SilenceGlaive & Deathscythe***

Next time~ **The First Mission (part two)- Hidden faces**

I just want to let you know that some inspiration was given to me by my Song of the Chapter!

Forevermore- Tenchi Universe

Feel the wind 

Feel the sun 

And our new day in paradise has only begun 

On the sand by the sea

It's peaceful oasis made for you and for me 

Take my hand... 

This place was always waiting 

This beauty all around us 

The air intoxicating 

Just like the love that found us 

Let's forget who we've been 

And give in to the dream 

Maybe life is a song 

That's how it seems... 

And forevermore we'll hear the music play 

Yes forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way 

And forevermore we'll know the melody 

We will sing forevermore, just like the peaceful sea 

Past the clouds 

Past the sky 

We can only imagine what great mysteries lie

Other moons 

Other stars 

Close your eyes and together we'll go wandering far 

Take my hand... 

This miracle's undying I

t never will forsake us 

We'll always keep on flying 

Wherever love may take us 

Let's forget who we've been 

And give in to the dream 

Maybe life is a song 

That's how it seems... 

And forevermore we'll hear the music play 

Yes forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way 

And forevermore we'll know the melody 

We will sing forevermore, just like the peaceful sea

When I run out of ideas I turn to music…my second love (next to Duo…and writing…but than it would be third…oh well, lets just say Duo! ^-^) Stay tuned for the next time I run out of ideas and see what other songs I listen to! 


	6. The First Mission (part two)- Hidden fac...

****

SilenceGlaive

Chapter six- The First Mission (part two)- Hidden faces

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Most of the rest of my fic is gonna be from Hotaru's point of view. If it's not I'll say so. ENJOY! Also…all of the events I talk about are happening at the same time. In the end they all come 2gether. Time Warp says Ray is spelt Rei! So I'm gonna change that! Thanks Time Warp! And keep writing cuz I luvvv ur fics!!! And a special note to *Fire's Angel*. If u absolutely love the pairing you told me about then I'll let u in on a secret. On the next to the last chapter I'm gonna have a vote on every ones favorite pair…so if u keep reading the story and vote for your favorite pair on the next to last chapter and it wins I'll write a fic with the pairs. If you absolutely need a fic with your favorite pair and it doesn't win then u can e-mail me and I'll write a special fic dedicated to you. I'll prolly have a vote thingy after each fic if I'm not working on some other fic. KK! Can't wait to hear from ya'll! Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer~ Sadly Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me (WAA!) it belongs 2 a bunch of lucky (and probably VERY rich) people. But unofficially duo is mine and Dana's so there. PPPBBBBTTTH! ::: dodges large heavy objects thrown by other gundam otakus, then, do to lack of athletic ability, get hit in the head…ouch::: and this plot also belongs to me… don't be a copycat ^.^ meow! (And none of the song belong to me either!)

***last time***

"I'm warning you, 02. Don't get mixed up in thing you don't understand."

"How do you know who I am…Who are you anyway?!" Duo replied.

"I am SilenceGlaive…I am Destruction. Stay back, 02." She pulled out a gun. Duo could see her hand shake slightly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Duo just stood his ground. He was on a mission. He would show Heero and the others that he wasn't just the "comedy relief." He was just as much of a gundam pilot as the other. "Never threaten death with guns," he said. "Death doesn't like guns to much."

"Ha!" The pilot laughed at him. "If you are Death than this is the second time I'm facing you today."

"I am Shinigami. I run, I hide, but I never lie!" Duo said. 'But what does she mean, second?'

***End of SilenceGlaive & Deathscythe***

Lita shut of communication with the other Gundam. "Okay now Thunderdragon. Time to take the offense… Just remember 01, you made the first move."

***this time***

"Arg!" Lita grunted as Thunderdragon took another blow from the Gundam that appeared from nowhere. 'That Gundam is powerful. I don't know how the pilot can be capable of doing this. I wonder if he's even human?' ( Miko's Note~ don't we all!

Heero: Omae o Korosu!

Miko: EEP! Gomen!

Heero: Too late ::Takes out gun:::

Miko: AAIEEE!!! Duo, save me!

Duo: aww…it was just getting good…

Miko: That's it…ur sleeping on the couch. 

Duo: noo! Gomen Miko-sama! Gomen!

Miko: How can I stay mad at you! Your just soooo KAWAII!!!

All scouts and pilots: *sweatdrop*)

Lita took another blow and the Gundam began pushing forward.

"Thunderdragon! We're not going easy on him anymore!" Lita yelled. "Advance Thunderdragon, I know we can defeat him."

'I'm sorry,' she thought. 'I would like to meat you but a failed mission means death.'

Thunderdragon slowly began driving Wing Zero back.

***Wing Zero***

'This pilot is powerful,' Heero thought. 'This must be the one called Thunderdragon. I should destroy it…'

Heero was advancing on the Gundam and it seemed like the victory was his…but he soon felt himself being driven back. He could not believe it. It would take and amazing pilot to come back after such near defeat. A sudden realization hit him…she was using the Zero system. This brand new pilot who called herself "Thunderdragon" had already master the system. "How may are there like you…" Heero said aloud.

"Four…well five counting myself," said a voice.

"Wha?!" Heero stared at the box that appeared on the screen. She hacked into his communications system. Remarkable.

"Surprised to see me 01," she said.

Heero eyes narrowed, but Lita didn't notice, he too was wearing a helmet. "Not really, Thunderdragon."

"Well now that the introductions are over… leave."

"What?"

"Leave now 01," she said. "If you don't want to get hurt."

"No," Heero replied.

"Then I…" her voice cracked slightly. "I'm going to have to kill you."

Heero released this beam saber and let his wing fall drop to rest gently behind his Gundam.

***Thunderdragon***

Lita nearly gasped. It was just so perfect. The white wings floated down the back of the sturdy Gundanium, sending blue sparks lighting the sky surrounding it. It was almost sad that a thing of such beauty was a weapon for mass destruction. No…it was sad.

"For the mission," said the voice of the 01 pilot that was on the screen in front of her. 

Despite the cold in his voice, Lita could sense a hidden pain. Something from long ago…something pushed so far back it was even more painful. 

"For the mission then," Lita replied. She raised the buster rifle and aimed at Heero

*** 'I guess this ends everything,' Heero thought.***

She pulled the trigger and a large energy beam shot out of the buster rifle.

The blast shot past Heero and destroyed a Mobile Suit that was sneaking up behind him with a beam sword ready to destroy Wing Zero.

A cloud of smoke engulfed the two and when it cleared, Thunderdragon was gone. 

***Wing Zero***

"I guess I'm in your debt now Thunderdragon," Heero mumbled to himself. "Thank you…" 

***End Thunderdragon & Wing Zero***

Two soldiers ran towards the computer lab. 

"Did you hear?" one said to the other

"About the chick in the main control room."

"Yeah…she calls herself "Icestorm". They say she's really been messing with the controls. People have been trying to access the computers but no one could get in…or close…"

"Ya know…The general is going nuts! He thinks its Gundam."

"And you don't?" the soldier asked.

"Have you ever hears of a Gundam pilot who's a chick…HA! I think not! I bet it just a spy of something…once we get in there, there is no way she'll be able to beat us!"

"Think again!"

***Firebird***

The hilt of a gun came crashing down on the soldier's head. It rendered him unconscious immediately. And within seconds, the same thing happened to the other. 

"Too easy," Rei said to herself. She heard approaching footsteps and grabbed the large sword she held at her side. A boy wearing all black ran toward her, carrying a large silver sword with a slightly curved blade. His faced was concealed beneath a black mask.

His sword met with hers and they began to duel.

***Nataku (I know it's not Gundam Nataku… but I didn't know whether to put Altron or Shenlong…)***

WuFei's sword met with this stranger's again and again.

"Who are you," WuFei asked.

"All you need to know about me is that I am Firebird, and I if you chose to oppose me I will defeat you."

"I am 05. I am a Gundam pilot…don't threaten me…I don't like being threatened by WEAKLINGS!" WuFei began charging to fighter.

As they fought…WuFei couldn't help but wonder who was behind the mask the fighter wore. He was strong, but lightly built. As they fought, his hat slipped slightly and a few locks of almost black hair cascaded down her shoulder…her!

"You're a woman!"

"Are you surprised ?" She asked. 

"HA!" WuFei laughed. "You fight well…but it doesn't matter. I'm still stronger"

He began charging the female warrior.

"The fight is mine. Get out of here woman," He said as her cornered her. "The battle field is no place for the weak."

She stuck out her leg as her stood over her. He tripped and fell. She stood over him and whispered. "I am a Gundam Pilot too."

"Wha?!"

"Catch me if you can."

"I'll get you!" WuFei yelled as he stumbled to his feat and ran after the girl who was giggling as she ran down the corridor.

***Icestorm***

"Ah ha!" Ami click a button and immediately the file began downloading. "Neo-Nova… I wonder if it has anything to do with those pilots?"

Ami had just received a message from Lita telling her to meet Rei by the back exit when she was done. She and Hotaru were fighting Gundams and might take longer, but they would be clear of the area before it exploded. "I just don't get why we have to battle them, I mean, they're Gundam too." 

"Beep."

The disk ejected from the main computer. Ami grabbed it and put it in her pocket. She took out her gun and pointed it at the computer. She closed her eyes and shot the computer. The power of the whole building went off. 'They make it so easy. But still, it is such a waste of good technology.' She a small boxed under the computer and pressed a button to let Mina know that the explosives were set in the main room.

She spun around and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. The safety clicked off.

"Who are you?" the masked soldier asked.

***Heavyarms***

  
He stood there, holding a gun to this girls head. 'She has something in her pocket. I wonder if she'll hand it over willfully. I can't believe this girl is one of the new Gundam pilots. Maybe Heero is wrong. But probably not. The perfect soldier doesn't make mistakes.'

"I am Icestorm." She said. "Who are you?"

"I am a Gundam pilot, 05."

"So am I."

The girl made a dash for the door. She flung it open and ran down the hall. Trowa was quickly right behind her. 'She's fast.'

***Icestorm***

Ami came to a stop. Two doors. She went for the one on her left. It wouldn't open. She went to the other door, the 05 got there first. He pulled out his gun. (Miko's Note~ I know what you're thinking…and ewww…please don't!) 

"Give me the disk," he said.

"No," Ami replied. 

"You know I'm going to shoot you if you don't," he said.

"If you were in my position, would you give me the disk."

"No."

"And why would I answer any differently," Ami said.

Suddenly the locked door burst open as Rei ran through, and was soon hanging on its hinges. 

"Ami!" she said. "Run!"

***Heavyarms***

She grabbed Ami's arm and took off out the other door, leaving Trowa standing there, gun pointing at nothing. 

"Trowa!" WuFei yelled. "Get them!"

WuFei came speeding through the door, knocking Trowa down. They hurried to their feet, just in time to see two Gundams rise from behind the trees. 'I guess she was a Gundam pilots.'

"Grrr!" WuFei yelled. "I'll get you woman!"

"Should we fix the door?" Trowa asked.

"Of course not, baka!" WuFei said. "Quatre is going to detonate the base. Lets just get out of here."

***End Icestorm & Heavyarms***

***Cresentbeam***

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Mina said. "I didn't want this."

Mina stood, staring down at the base. The scouts and Cresentbeam were waiting for her. All she needed to do was presse the button. Then the first mission would be finished. That's it. Just press the button. And it's all over. 

"Huh," Mina heard footsteps. 

A boy about her age stood a few feet away. He was wearing a mask like hers and also held a detonation device. 

He raised it in front of him and put his thumb up to the button.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Mina walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

***Sandrock***

"What the!?" Quatre spun around to see who touched his shoulder. I girl wearing a mask stood behind him.

"Why do you apologize?" She asked him. "They can't hear you."

"It makes it easier, I suppose."

"Don't apologize for what you don't do." The strange girl held up a detonation device and pressed the button. The base exploded in an arrangement of beautiful colors.

The girl turned to face the fiery base. "I'm sorry," she said. 

She turned and ran into the brush, and a Gundam rose from beneath it. 'Who was that?' 

***

"Who are you, SilenceGlaive?" Duo asked himself. "Why the hidden faces?"

***End of First Mission***

And another song! It's duo's song but it's only available in Japanese! I absolutely luvvv this song… here's the English translation!!!

****

Wild Wing- Gundam Wing
    
    
    If you fly towards the skies
    With the wings hidden in your heart
    You meet the self
    Forgotten in the past
    No need for memories
    Only for one second in front of the eyes
    We now live
    Risking all
    I live while searching
    For the heating-up present
    No one
    Can stop us
    WILD WING BOYS Fly across the skies with the wings of legend
    WILD WING BOYS Rise towards the sky and sea yonder
    WILD WING BOYS While gazing at the fading stardust
    WILD WING BOYS Feel intense thoughts towards tomorrow TAKE OFF
    For light shall soon spread
    From the other end of darkness
    Even the pain of a burnt heart
    I'll laugh and show you
    No one knows the future
    There aren't supposed to be things such as promises
    Sharp like a knife
    In their dreams
    People dance in the distant sky
    Reaching anywhere
    Going beyond eternity
    WILD WING BOYS Spread the wings hidden in your heart
    WILD WING BOYS Cut through the darkness faster than light
    WILD WING BOYS While gazing at the retreating yesterday
    WILD WING BOYS Embrace intense thoughts towards tomorrow TAKE OFF
    WILD WING BOYS Fly across the skies with the wings of legend
    WILD WING BOYS Rise towards the sky and sea yonder
    WILD WING BOYS While gazing at the fading stardust
    WILD WING BOYS Feel intense thoughts towards tomorrow TAKE OFF 

Next time on SilenceGlaive~ **Love, Clowns, and Basketball**! Ja ne! 


	7. Love, Clowns, and Basketball

****

SilenceGlaive

Chapter Seven- Love, Clowns, and Basketball 

(Don't forget hair ribbons and a couple of eggs!)

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Most of the rest of my fic is gonna be from Hotaru's point of view. If it's not I'll say so. ENJOY! Ya know…I had chapter 2 at the top of my chapters 4 the LONGEST time and no one noticed!!! I feel like a COMPLETE idiot!!!!!! Why didn't n e one tell me!!!!! I feel soooo stupid!!!! This is gonna be a kind of comic relief fic. Well the beginning is. The end is kind of…well…just read it. 

Disclaimer~ Sadly Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me (WAA!) it belongs 2 a bunch of lucky (and probably VERY rich) people. But unofficially duo is mine and Dana's so there. PPPBBBBTTTH! ::: dodges large heavy objects thrown by other gundam otakus, then, do to lack of athletic ability, get hit in the head…ouch::: and this plot also belongs to me… don't be a copycat ^.^ meow! And I don't own any songs…so don't sue me!

''''''last time'''''' 

Sugar_High~ ya know what… I don't feel like writing ne thing. I u wanna know what happened…READ THE FREAKIN CHAPTER!!!

Miko of da Shinigami~ that wasn't very nice…

Sugar_High~ well I'm gonna take it from here… so u can just go away…

Miko of da Shinigami~ THIS IS MY FIC!!!!!!

Sugar_High~ tough… cuz this is MY chapter!!!! Bwahaha!!!

Miko of da Shinigami~ oh goody…

Sugar_High~ some one get a towel… she's dripping sarcasm on me!

Miko of da Shinigami~ go away…no one likes y- ::: Sugar_High shoves a sock in her mouth…be fore realizing that we're the same people… then she takes it out. (u gotta read my bio 4 more info) 

Sugar_High~ Now onto my chapter!

''''''this time'''''' 

Hotaru groaned. This is the third time Duo has fallen asleep. She didn't even wanna know what he was doing all night.

"Duo get up!" Hotaru poked Duo's head, which was resting on her desk. His only response was rolling over. His braid fell onto her lap.

'That's it!' "Mina, hand me your purse," Hotaru asked. 

"I'm one step ahead of you," Mina said. Mina was soo tired of Duo's constant snoring bringing her out of her school time stupor.

Mina handed her a handful of hair ribbons, some blush, and magenta lipstick.

Within minutes, Duo was a whole new girl…I mean guy…^-^

"On my god, Maxwell," WuFei said when he saw what the girls had been up to. "What happened to your face…and hair?!"

Duo jumped up at the sound of the word 'hair.'

"What the…" Duo stared at his braid. A large blue ribbon was tied up it about every three inches. He moved his hands to his face and placed it to his face. When he looked at it he nearly screamed. "I look liked I was kissed by MINA!!!!"

Quatre's head immediately shot up from the work everyone was supposed to be doing while the teacher was at a meeting. Duo noticed his reaction to the comment and grabbed Mina's lipstick off of Hotaru's desk. "Do you wanna look like you were kissed by Mina, Quatre!" Duo began chasing Quatre around the classroom with the magenta lipstick in his hand.

"That's enough!" Ms. Adams came walking in. She handed Duo a washcloth and a detention slip. "Sit down and get that ridicules stuff off you face. Then I want you to apologize to Quatre and sit."

Duo grabbed to washcloth and wiped his face until only hints of pink remained. "Gomen, Quatre," he said and he took his seat, murmuring about teachers pets.

He turned to face Hotaru. "You are so dead," He said.

"Who me," she said innocently.

"Basketball after school."

"There," Hotaru said.

''''''

"Hey, where's Trowa?" Duo asked. "I need him to be on my team." 

"Trowa is at the circus," Quatre said.

"Aw, come on Q-man…u gotta play with me!" 

"I don't like basketball."

"You just wanna sit out with Mina!" Duo said.

Quatre turned red. "Ask WuFei."

Duo pointed to WuFei who was talking to Rei under a tree. He couldn't hear what they were saying but Rei giggled a little and WuFei smiled to himself. WuFei whispered something in her ear, she blushed and nodded. He took her arm and they started walking off to the Jovial temple, where WuFei often trains.

"It's not fair," Duo said, turning to Hotaru and Lita. "It's two against one!!!!"

"Well I stink at basketball and you never said it was one on one," Hotaru said.

"Grrr!" Duo said. "You stink!"

"I know I do!" Hotaru giggled. 

"What about Heero?" Lita asked.

"When Heero doesn't want to be found," Quatre said. "It's best just to let things be."

"Yeah, only Relena can accomplish that task," Duo said with a laugh.

"Did Heero just call me!" Relena came running to the court at the sound of her name.

"Relena," Duo said with a sigh. "Just face it. He NEVER calls you!"

"You're just jealous because I found _TRUE LOVE_," She said, her eyes turning to hearts as she spoke the words. 

"Well I tell me when he shows up," Relena said. "I haven't seen him all day. He probably misses me soo much!" 

"Let's start the game then," Lita said. 'I can't believe Heero I associated with that chick. If I weren't protecting her, I would think she was potentially dangerous.' 

"It's still not fair," Duo mumbled. 'It would be better if it was just Hotaru and me. Then again, everything is.' 

"Shut up and let's play," Hotaru said.

Lita won the toss up and passed to Hotaru. Duo cut her off and stole the ball. He dribbled down the court, tried to score but Lita stopped him. She passed the ball to Hotaru and the other end of the court, and she scored.

"Again?" Duo asked.

Hotaru nodded. Suddenly Lita snatched the ball from them and threw it over the fence. 

"What was that about?"

Lita ignored Duo's question.

"Hey kid," Lita yelled to a boy who was sitting with his backed turned to the court. The ball was resting next to him. "Can you pass that to me?"

The boy turned around, revealing two cold perussian eyes. 

"Oh," Lita said. "Hey Heero. Didn't know it was you."

"Yes she did," Hotaru said quietly.

"Shush," Duo said with a grin. "I counting how long till Lita get the death threat."

"Heero," Lita said. "We're short one person and your friend, Duo, keeps saying it's unfair. I want to prove to him that it's just that I'm better. So, ya wanna play?"

Duo could feel the internal struggle. Heero loved basketball and he was the best at it, but he needed to stay mister perfect soldier. Duo was still waiting for the usual 'Omae o Korosu', but it never came.

"Yes," Heero said. He grabbed to basketball and walked onto the court. 

After a couple more rounds, the game was tied and Duo and Hotaru were worn out. They sat to the side, but Lita and Heero were still going strong. All of a sudden, a large fair-haired blur shot across the court, knocking Heero down. And there Heero laid, being nuzzled to death by the vexatious princess.

"Oh look," Duo said. "Heero shadow has finally joined us."

"Geroffme!" Heero said.

"Oh Heero I was soooo worried! I thought you changed schools again but even if you did, I would change just so I could be with you. It must be destiny that keeps on bringing us together, with a little help from my butler!" she said.

"Or maybe its that tracking device I shoved up your-" Duo imitated Relena's bubbly and extremely annoying voice. 

"Be quiet, Maxwell," Relena said. "So Heero, how about that movie you promised me, Heero!"

"I didn't promise you anything," he said. 

"Don't be silly, Heero," Relena said. "Ya know what, Heero? If I had one wish it would be for us to be together forever, Heero."

"Mine would be to get blood circulating in my arm." Heero clenched his teeth and his arm began turning purple. Relena loosened her grip only slightly."

"Heero," She said. "You don't have to hide you feelings from me, Heero! I can read you like an open book, Heero."

"Then you must be a really bad reader," Duo said.

"Must you make a rude comment every time someone speaks?" Relena asked.

"Nope," Duo replied. "Only you."

"Look, Relena," Lita said. "I was playing basketball with Heero, so I'm just going to borrow him for the rest of the day, and you can have him some other time. Now would you please let go of him, he can't play with a broken arm."

"Heero," Relena said. "Tell her you would rather stay with me, Heero."

"I would rather just play basketball."

"Fine then, Heero," she said. "But when I get a new boyfriend, don't come crawling back, Heero."

Relena stormed away.

"Oh," Lita said. "It's all my fault. I'll go get her if you want. I'm really sorry, Heero."

"Ha!" Heero said. "Whatever you do, please don't get her. I was never her boyfriend. She just won't except it."

"Then let's play."

~~~

"I can't believe they're still playing," Quatre said. "I'm leaving, its getting late and I told Trowa we would see the circus tonight. Of course everyone is invited. His heart really seemed set on you coming, Ami." Ami flushed a deep red.

Duo- Wait, I thought Trowa was with Quatre!

Ami & Mina & Quatre- What!

Sugar_High - Omg! Duo, you are almost as hopeless as me!!! Five girls, five guys, and a non-yaoi fanfiction! 

Duo- oh yeah, but still, I mean, if it wasn't…

WuFei- If it wasn't, Duo, you would be paired up with Heero. So you really wouldn't be up any higher than them, if not lower…

( receives five/four death glares from Heero, Duo, and Sugar_High & Miko & Hotaru, who are both clutching Duo protectively.)

Sugar_High - I wouldn't talk, WuFei, I read a fic where you were with Treize and Zechs at the same time!

WuFei- INJUSTICE!!!!!! That is just wrong… 

Pluto- can't we just get on with the fic!

Hotaru- Why are you here! Your not in this fic at the moment.

Pluto- if I didn't come you would all be arguing still! Now finish the chapter!

Sugar_High – whatever…

"I can't believe they're still playing," Quatre said. "I'm leaving, its getting late and I told Trowa we would see the circus tonight. Of course, everyone is invited. His heart really seemed set on you coming, Ami." Ami flushed a deep red.

Pluto- you already wrote that!

Sugar_High- URG!!! If you would stop interrupting me, I wouldn't have to repeat myself! You're NOT IN MY FIC! Leave me alone!!!!!!!!

Duo- Calm down…

Sugar_High- DUO!!!!! KAWAII!!!!! :::Hugs Duo numerous times::: 

"Then let's go!" Hotaru yelled, jumping up and heading of to the circus.

When they got their Quatre bought the tickets and they all went into the large tent. The boys bought the food and the girls got the seats. Ami went right to the front of the place and took a seat. The others sat behind her.

They watch in silence, with an occasional sorry from Duo-chan, who keep on dropping food. Finally, it was the last act, the knife toss. Ami was on the edge of her seat. Trowa walked on stage, dressed as a clown, with Catherine. He noticed her immediately and gave her a slight smile. She blushed and smiled back. 

The drums rolled and Trowa backed against the target, the girl threw knives, and they hit all around Trowa's thin figure. 

The crowd cheered, and Ami beamed at Trowa.

The six friends walked until they got to Quatre's mansion. 

"Do you all want to stay for dinner?" Quatre asked.

"I would love to," Mina said.

Ami nodded in agreement.

"I don't think so," Hotaru said. "I should get home so someone is there when Lita gets home, and if Re ever gets home. I also need to make them dinner."

"Come on," Mina said. "Lita's the best cook of all, I think she can fix herself some food."

"Still, after being with Heero Yuy for a day, I think Lita is going to need some form of humanity when she gets home."

"Fine," Duo said. "But I'm gonna walk you home."

"Thanks."

~~~

"Come in."

Duo looked around.

"Wow, nice apartment," Duo said.

"Thanks."

Hotaru walked into the kitchen.

"Say, Duo?" she asked.

"What?"

"Do you know how to cook?"

"No," he replied.

"I don't either…"

###

CRASH!

BANG!

"OW! THAT'S MY BRAID!!!"

"SORRY!"

"OUCHIES!!," Hotaru screamed. "THAT'S MY FOOT!!!"

"GOMEN! It was so covered in flour I couldn't tell it apart from the rest of the floor."

"WELL IT"S NOT MY FAULT!!!" Hotaru yelled. 

"Can you tell it apart now!' Hotaru gave Duo a good kick in the shin.

"OUCH!!!"

SPLASH!!!

"Hey!" A drenched Hotaru cried. "You know I hate milk!!!"

"Catch me if you can!"

"But all I can see is flour!!"

"HAHAHA!!!"

Hotaru reached out and grabbed Duo around the back. He spun around. "Gotcha," Hotaru whispered. The distance between the two became smaller and just as they're lips were about to meet…

CRUNCH!

Hotaru smashed an egg on Duo's head. Yoke dripped down his forehead. "I'll get you for that one!!!!" Duo chased Hotaru into the living room just as Lita stepped through the door.

***

"Thanks for walking me home, Heero. Let's play basketball again sometime."

Suddenly a white blur knocked her down.

"What the…" Heero said.

"Gomen Lita-chan," Hotaru bounced back to her feet and went tearing down the hall.

Duo went running after her, but Heero grabbed his shirt. "What are you doing here, Duo."

"We were going to cook for Lita and Rei when they got home but neither of us could cook and we had a couple of minor accidents and…and…SHE SMASHED AND EGG ON MY HEAD!"

Hotaru stuck her head out from around the door. "You deserved it!" she said in a singsong voice. 

"You both just go and go washed up. Fight and I'll set Heero on both of you," Lita said. They both trudged off to the bathroom.

"Heero," Lita said. "If you want you can stay for dinner. I bet Duo will to, that is if he didn't have enough eggs already."

A muscle twinged in Heero's cheek, the only sign that a smile might have been there. 

"Fine," Heero said. 'Why am I agreeing. I should go home and check for a mission, or be tracking down those new pilots. There is something strange about this girl. I almost feel like I know her, like I can trust her."

"Oh my god!" Lita yelled. "What the heck were you guys doing here!"

"I told you!" Duo yelled back.

"Have you guys seen the milk?"

"Yeah," Hotaru said. "Last time I saw it, it was being poured over my head by a certain braided BAKA!!!!"

"Hey!"

***Fifteen minutes later*** 

Lita walked in with a large platter covered with lots of delicious looking foods. 

"Wow," Duo said, drool soaking his shirt. (Duo- Was NOT!!!!)

"Dig in!" Lita said with a smile, passing out plates.

Duo took three of everything; Hotaru took a handful of small purple riceballs; and Heero took a couple finger sandwiches. 

"You can take more," Lita said, putting the platter in front of Heero. 

"Really! Thanks!," said Duo, who was reaching over to get seconds. 

"Not you," said Hotaru.

Heero looked up at Lita, then looked at his watch, and finally turned to Duo. He studied him. Duo looked at Heero.

"Don't worry Heero!" Duo said cheerfully. "It's not poisoned!"

"Huh?" Lita said.

"Nothing," Heero said. He took a bite of it, chewed, and swallowed it.

"Pretty good, ne Heero?" Duo said. "It's a lot better then your usual handful of nails for dinner!"

"Ya know what," Hotaru said. "I'm not even going to ask!"

"It would be advised that you don't," Heero said.

"Let me guess," Lita said. "If you told us you would have to kill us."

"Hn."

%%%

Mina wandered the halls. 'Smart move, Mina. Get lost while going to the bathroom the first time you're at your crush's house. Just great.'

Suddenly a beautiful melody filled her ears. She followed it to a pair of large doors. 'I don't know what's behind them, but I just have to open them.' She opened them and walked into the room. The music stopped. She looked around. Ami and Trowa were playing chess and Quatre stood in the corner holding a violin.

"Hello Mina," he said.

"Hello Quatre," Mina said. "Sorry it took so long." She blushed slightly. "If it wasn't for your beautiful song I never would have found you."

"Thanks Mina," Quatre said, flushing the color of Mina's dreaded lipstick ^_~. 

"Come here Mina," Quatre said, taking Mina's hand and bringing her to a set of doors in the back of the room. They opened to reveal a large room. And it was majestic. Six balconies, a large crystal chandeliers, and shining wooden floor. "It's a ballroom."

"Wow," Mina said.

"I'm going to have a party for the school here," Quatre said, blushing. "And I would be honored it you would come with me."

"I would love to Quatre," she took his hand and lead him to the center of the room, where they began to dance.

"Mina," Ami said as she walked into the large room. "It's late and Rei is here, wrap it up."

"Well Quatre," Mina said. "Ja ne, I can't wait till we can dance again."

&&&

"Where were you, Rei?" Ami asked.

"I went to the Jovial Temple. It's really nice there. We trained and meditated. I even read their fire, although it wasn't nearly as clear as the one at my old temple." 'There would be no use in telling them about the field of flowers or Merium (sp.?). The promise that he would take her to that field would be their secret.' She sighed when she thought of the time they had together. It was just so perfect.' (And in my opinion, so are WuFei/Rei fics! ^-^)

"And?" Mina asked.

"Wha?" Rei said. "I didn't really see anything in the temple except one word, Karma. It could mean anything though. Future, destiny, doom."

"Huh?" said Mina. "I was just wondering whether he kissed you goodnight?"

"Nope…" she said with a sigh.

"Come on Duo," Heero said. "We're leaving."

Heero poked Duo until he woke. Hotaru and Duo fell asleep on the couch, her head rested gently on his shoulder. "Bye Duo-chan," Hotaru mumbled. He smiled to himself and got up slowly, resting her head on a pillow. 

Lita walked them to the door. Before Heero left, She put her arms around him and gave him a hug. To his surprise, he felt his own arms wrap around her. 

"Ja ne, Heero-kun," she said. "If you ever need someone to talk to I'll be here for you. I know that something must be hard for you, Heero, I can feel your pain."

Heero let go of her and stared into her green eyes. She smiled and closed the door. He began to walk. 'She was perfect. She was beautiful and powerful, and seemed so pure. She could be so sad, but somehow made everything turn out better than before. There was something strange about this girl. Something familiar.' A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. 'That's strange. I can't see any sign of rain.'

```

Relena watched in horror as Lita Kino was hugging the object of her affection. "No, Heero-sama." Relena turned and ran. She kept on running. "How could you Heero. I loved you so much, Heero. I gave myself up to you! But no, Heero."

Relena dropped to the ground. "I won't believe it! She's turned him against me! Heero loves me. He has always loved me, just as I will always love him. It doesn't matter what happen. I will wait for him to realize that I am here, that I exist to be with him. I wish I cold be strong and powerful. I wish I could fight in Gundam and win Heero's heart. Then Heero and I will rule a peaceful kingdom together, and forever."

" All that can happen Relena, just come with me Relena," said a voice.

"Who are you?" Relena asked.

A woman appeared beside her. She had and long black robes and red hair in three odangos atop her head. Her eyes were yellow and catlike. "I feel your sadness, child, and I can make him see the truth. And I can tell you of the horrors that woman can do. If you want to save the world, if you want to live a happy life with Heero Yuy by your side, take my hand. You do want that."

Relena reached up and took her hand. "More than anything in the world. But who are you."

"I am Karma." Their hands began to glow. "Future and Destiny…come together and bring DOOM!" Relena felt white hot pain wash over her body. 

"I'm coming Heero," Relena said. "Wait for me…"

***End (for now)***

This is still a Heero/Lita fic. I just decided to through in a jealous Relena turned evil to spice it up! Next chapter: Future, Destiny, and Doom. Now I've got another song and the lyrics are soo perfect 4 it. It's in Japanese but I've got the English translation. It's Duo's song called "Kitto OK", or "Surely OK!" 

****

Surely OK~ Gundam Wing (Duo Maxwell Song)
    
    
    Chance encounter change even the future
    Believe in miracles Go on well
    It's gonna be OK!
    There is only one thing anyone won't hand over
    Chances come only once
    Sieze them Tomorrow's too late
    Forget the yesterday
    When you only clutch your knees Believe in yourself
    Maybe you can go on well So go on well
    The chance is right before you
    It's all right It's surely OK!
    Maybe you can go on well So go on well
    For the endless dream
    If you have fun even when under pressure
    It's gonna be OK!
    There's only one rule Those who are scared are no good
    The gamble's only once Try putting life on the line
    One only continues running on the rails for someone
    One ought not to settle for satisfaction
    Always dreaming Never mind everything else
    I don't care if it's no good
    It's perfectly OK!
    Always dreaming Never mind everything else
    When you only clutch your knees
    Answers won't be seen Believe in yourself
    Maybe you can go on well So go on well
    The chance is right before you
    It's all right It's surely OK!
    Maybe you can go on well So go on well
    The chance is right before you
    It's all right It's surely OK!
    Always dreaming 

Never mind everything else 

I don't care if it's no good 

It's perfectly OK! 

Always dreaming Never mind everything else 

Let's ride the waves I've waited for


	8. Future, Destiny, and Doom (part one)- We...

****

SilenceGlaive

Chapter Eight- Future, Destiny, and Doom (part one)- We fight

(A.k.a. Brightness and Darkness)

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Most of the rest of my fic is gonna be from Hotaru's point of view. If it's not I'll say so. ENJOY! And a note to Time Warp…I absolutely HATE Relena but since I have soooo many Relena fans against me I decided to make this a pity fic with a small amount of humorous Relena bashing but mostly my explanation of her…ummmm…weird "relationship" with Heero…::cough, cough, there is none so get over it, cough, cough:: but that's my opinion so don't send mobs of Relena fans swarming around me trying to give me paper cuts with there tiny pictures of Heero threatening to kill Relena and saying "Opposites attract you know, good girls like bad boys you know, blah, blah, blah, blah!" 

Disclaimer~ Sadly Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me (WAA!) it belongs 2 a bunch of lucky (and probably VERY rich) people. But unofficially duo is mine and Dana's so there. PPPBBBBTTTH! ::: dodges large heavy objects thrown by other gundam otakus, then, do to lack of athletic ability, get hit in the head…ouch::: and this plot also belongs to me… don't be a copycat ^.^ meow! And I don't own any songs…so don't sue me!

***Last time***

Relena watched in horror as Lita Kino was hugging the object of her affection. "No, Heero-sama." Relena turned and ran. She kept on running. "How could you Heero. I loved you so much, Heero. I gave myself up to you! But no, Heero."

Relena dropped to the ground. "I won't believe it! She's turned him against me! Heero loves me. He has always loved me, just as I will always love him. It doesn't matter what happen. I will wait for him to realize that I am here, that I exist to be with him. I wish I cold be strong and powerful. I wish I could fight in Gundam and win Heero's heart. Then Heero and I will rule a peaceful kingdom together, and forever."

" All that can happen Relena, just come with me Relena," said a voice.

"Who are you?" Relena asked.

A woman appeared beside her. She had and long black robes and red hair in three odangos atop her head. Her eyes were yellow and catlike. "I feel your sadness, child, and I can make him see the truth. And I can tell you of the horrors that woman can do. If you want to save the world, if you want to live a happy life with Heero Yuy by your side, take my hand. You do want that."

Relena reached up and took her hand. "More than anything in the world. But who are you."

"I am Karma." Their hands began to glow. "Future and Destiny…come together and bring DOOM!" Relena felt white hot pain wash over her body. 

"I'm coming Heero," Relena said. "Wait for me…"

***This time***

Duo sighed. 

"Detentions stink."

"I know," said Hotaru.

"What the?"

"Shut up!"

Hotaru was leaning casually on the windowsill, looking very kawaii in her black skirt and purple tanktop. Her hair was up in a half ponytail. In her hands, she held a clump of lilac. It smelled so sweet.

"What are you doing here?" Duo asked.

"I have no idea," she said, smelling the sweet flowers.

Suddenly the ground shook. 

"What's going on," Duo said. He ran to the window. Hundreds of mobile suits were tearing the city apart. In the center of it all a towering Gundam stood. It was golden with large black wings. It held a single beam saber. It shone black

"Oh no," Hotaru looked at Duo. I shouldn't go when he's around. He'll suspect something. "I have to go, Duo."

"What do you mean," said Duo. He climbed out the window. 

"I'm not who you think I am," Hotaru said. 'I can't lie to him. He's been to kind to me. And I love him…' "My friends and I are soldiers from 193 years into the past. We were sent here to stop the dark forces that call themselves Earth Wolves. That group has not only rebelled against the peace achieved in this time but…they're not human…"

"What are you talking about, Hotaru-chan?" Duo asked.

Hotaru smiled. "I am so sorry, Duo-sama. But now you must call me Destruction. I am here on a mission and then I am going back."

"SilenceGlaive?!" Duo said, shocked.

"02?!"

"I don't believe this."

'He's the pilot of that Gundam! What do I do with him now. I can't let him follow me…' Hotaru grabbed the first thing she could wrap her hand around.

"Hey Duo," Hotaru said. "Watch out for that giant rock!" Hotaru smashed the rock against his head, just hard enough to knock him out.

She placed the handful of lilac next to him.

"Gomen, Shinigami-sama…" Hotaru ran of to meet her friends. 'Something bigs going down. I can fell it.'

Duo waited until Hotaru left before getting to his feet. He stared at the lilac that lay innocently by his feet. "I can't believe this. It was all a lie. She doesn't even exist in this time. It was all I lie." Tear threatened to fall when he thought of her. '193 year, and after the war she's going to go home. She will leave me, like everyone always has…' "Well, Shinigami," Duo said as he turned to the mobile suits. "It's time to save the day!"

++++

"I've got a bad feeling about this one," Rei said. "I'm feeling some really strange vibes."

"I know," Hotaru said. 'I shouldn't tell them. Not yet.'

"I wonder who's the pilot of that Gundam…" Lita said.

"Let's just go," said Mina.

"Yeah," and with that the girls boarded their Gundam.

====

'Who could be the pilot?' Heero thought. 'Is can't be one of the ones we fought. This one is for Earth Wolves. Who is it?'

"I'm here," Duo said as he stumbled through the door.

"You're late," Heero said in his usual monotone.

"Oh," Duo said, very angry. "Well, don't blame me, blame the levitating ROCK!"

"What do you mean?" said Quatre.

"I had a little run in with SilenceGlaive…and she's Hotaru. Hotaru and her friends are the pilots. They came here to end the war and than go back to the past…where they came from."

"You mean Rei, Ami, Mina, and Lita," WuFei said. "Rei must be Firebird…"

"Icestorm…" Trowa said quietly.

"and Cresentbeam," Quatre said.

"Lita," Heero said quietly. He slammed his fist into the glass, making it shatter. 'I should have known.'

"Lets just go," Duo said. He grabbed his helmet and got in the gundam. 

~~~

The glaive came down so fast the pilot never noticed it until his mobile suit split in to, and exploded.

"To slow!" Hotaru yelled. She let herself free and began hacking her way toward the Gundam. 

"Whoa!" Lita said. "You must really be straining yourself. 

"Not really," Hotaru said. 'I am Destruction, and this is what I do. I guess we all have a darker side. Brightness and Darkness…but are they really that different.'

***

"What do we do," Quatre said. 

"What we always do…" Heero said.

"We fight," said Duo. 

&&&

The scythe came down so fast the pilot never noticed it until his mobile suit split in to, and exploded.

"Shinigami is back!"

"Just concentrate on the task at hand, Maxwell," WuFei said. "We have to reach the Gundam. Don't let your ego get in the way. We can't afford a stupid mistake."

"I won't," Duo said. 'I am death, there is no cheating me. I guess we all have a darker side. Brightness and Darkness …but are they really that different.'

^^^

Hotaru watched the scythe slice through a couple of mobile suit. 'He shouldn't be here. He should still be lying with the flowers. He should be safe from Operation Neo-Nova.

***Narrator***

Operation Neo-Nova. Waves of mobile suits were sent to the rebel base in order to destroy the Gundam pilots. This would be a battle to the death. Winner takes all. In the lead was an elite soldier, fighting under the influence of there leader, Karma. This soldier was none other than the pacifist princess of the Sanq Kingdom, Relena Peacecraft. This should be good…

***End, for now***

Sorry its so short. Due to lack of inspiration and little computer time, I have been drained of creativity. But review can help. Time Warp 

said this is a good song, and it is, so here is the song of the chapter!!!!

## Brightness & Darkness-Gundam Wing 

## Lady Une image song

At the end of the faraway sky  
I can only believe in this painful longing for ever  
I would destroy everything if it is for your dream...  
In love with you, do anything for you  
  
Beyond the flame of love  
I now swear by the heart that was torn by the darkness  
The world that the lives will shine:  
It is the proof of my love for you.  
  
I am hiding my tears  
While I keep praying with my love held in my arms  
A person who appears in my mind is only you;  
Even if I had to go through hardships.  
  
Cry out the feeling that was kept to yourself  
Hard as you can cut through the darkness -- Now reach!  
To you, resting in the dream ---  
Proof of my love that will not change forever.  
  
I believe that dreams surely come true someday  
Until my life ends  
In love with you, do anything for you.  
  
Beyond the flame of love  
I now swear by the heart that was torn by the darkness  
The world that the lives will shine:  
It is the proof of my love for you.  
  
Cry out the feeling that was kept to yourself  
Hard as you can cut through the darkness -- Now reach!  
To you, resting in the dream ---  
Proof of my love that will not change forever.

Now I NEED your help! I've had a sudden lack of inspiration and I wound be SOOOOO grateful if you would inspire me with emails or reviews or ANYTHING telling me to keep writing…it's the weirdest felling when you really want to write something but you can't find the words! I'm about to tear my keyboard to BITS!!! AARGG!!!!!! I'm soooo sorry its short…I'll make the next one longer! (If I can ever snap out of some SERIOUS writers block! Maybe I'll eat some sugar!

Sugar_High: YAY!!!! Sugar!

Miko of the Shinigami: or maybe I won't…)  
  



	9. Future, Destiny, and Doom (part two)- Th...

****

SilenceGlaive

Chapter Nine- Future, Destiny, and Doom (part two)- The Whereabouts of Happiness 

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Most of the rest of my fic is gonna be from Hotaru's point of view. If it's not I'll say so. ENJOY! (Don't mind the colors, I'm feeling especially eccentric today! ^-^) an EXTREMLY special thanks to Sailorgundam (Mako-chan) who is a total genius!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You rock and the next 2 chapters are dedicated to you because you are the BEST!!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I suddenly feel inspired! I'm just so happy that someone took the time to write to me because I had no ideas! Thanks again and these chapters r 4 u!!! I also wanna thank everyone who reviewed my fic cuz I just really appreciated hearing what you think! Also a special thanks to Sailor X and Blue Rhapsody who's review really made me feel happy! Thanks a bunch to everyone who took the time! Ur all just soooo KOOL!!!! Hehehe ^-^ 

**__**

and I have a very important announcement… I'm sure I'm not alone when I say that I can't stand the cut version of Gundam Wing during the daytime showings! I mean they can say crap and hell but they can't say "Kill." Like Heero tells Relena "I'm going to get you" and Noin says "Heero and Zechs want to get each other"! it sounds more like they're hitting on each other than trying to destroy them! It's just wrong…Heero wanting to "get" Relena and Zechs…ewww…

Disclaimer~ Sadly Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me (WAA!) it belongs 2 a bunch of lucky (and probably VERY rich) people. But unofficially duo is mine and Dana's so there. PPPBBBBTTTH! ::: dodges large heavy objects thrown by other gundam otakus, then, do to lack of athletic ability, get hit in the head…ouch::: and this plot also belongs to me… don't be a copycat ^.^ meow! And I don't own any songs…so don't sue me!

***Last time***

Operation Neo-Nova. Waves of mobile suits were sent to the rebel base in order to destroy the Gundam pilots. This would be a battle to the death. Winner takes all. In the lead was an elite soldier, fighting under the influence of their leader, Karma. This soldier was none other than the pacifist princess of the Sanq Kingdom, Relena Peacecraft. This should be good…

***This time***

Hotaru watched as the scythe came down again.

"Duo," she murmured.

****

Thunderdragon-Lita

"Duo."

Lita heard Hotaru say his name over the loudspeaker. 'Why would she say his name. Something feels misplaced. This feeling is nagging me. Like I should know something, but I don't.'

"SilenceGlaive," Lita said. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Hotaru said. Lita saw a look cross her face. Was it guilt? Hotaru went back to staring absentmindedly out the screen, with an occasional swing of the glaive and red-hot explosions. Then it hit her. She saw that Hotaru was staring at the Gundam. 02. Could the pilot be. 

"Duo," Lita repeated. "The one you fought. 02 is Duo!"

"Gomen for not telling you," Hotaru said quietly. 

"Well tell us now," Rei said, shoving her a double-ended beam sword into a Sagittarius, the new model mobile suit that were could be twice as powerful as Mercurius and Vayate if they had the proper pilots. (I'm a Sagittarius! ^-^) She looked back up at the Mobile Suit in the center of it all. It just radiated darkness.

"Now is not exactly the best of times," Hotaru said.

"The identity of the pilots are important to ensure the success of the mission," Ami said. "You know that, Firefly-chan." 

Hotaru smiled at her old nickname, although it seemed out of place on the battlefield. 

"Duo is 02," Hotaru said. "And…I have reason to believe that his friend are also Gundam pilots."

"But it can't b---" Mina said, pausing to give it a thought.

"It all makes sense," Ami said quietly.

"01," Lita said, slicing more mobile suits and staring off to Wing Zero Custom in the distance. "Heero…"

"It doesn't matter," Hotaru said. "This is it, if we win, its over, and we go back to our Queen. That is wear I belong, and I am honored to be allowed to fight for Serenity."

SilenceGlaive-Hotaru

"End transmission," said Hotaru. She shut of the link. 'I need to fight now.

Hotaru continued to fight, placing a hefty amount of distance between her and the other Gundam. 'I wonder if he told his comrades. He probably did. I guess we really have to leave. We cannot stay now that we have been revealed. I just wish I could say good bye to Duo and the others. But I can't. I will not, because I can't.'

Hotaru continued to slash through the approaching suits, sweat beaded her forehead. 'I am the fighter of Destruction. And your time is now!'

Firebird-Rei

"I don't think we can hold out much longer," Rei said. "Come on Firebird, ATTACK!"

"Your right," Ami said. "I don't know if we can win. We have been fighting for so long and not even half of the mobile suits are gone. Duo and the others aren't having any more luck than us.

"We have to keep fighting. Once we win this war, we go back to crystal Tokyo," Lita said. "We leave this time forever."

"But do we really want to," Mina said, struggling to keep up with the mobile suits. "I mean, I'm sure I'm not the only one that likes the way things are going here, right Ami."

"But Lita is right," Rei said. "We don't belong here. After we win, we go back. that's all." 'WuFei, 05, if you can hear me, I want to apologize, for leaving you. I told you I wouldn't leave you, that day at the temple, I told you I wouldn't be stupid and weak like _she_ was. I belong in a different world. And I need to go back.' 

Icestorm-Ami

"But what do we do?" Mina asked. 

"We fight," Lita said. "We still fight."

"I hope we can still fight…" Ami wasn't in the best of shape. She had to continuously fight her way out of corners. And it had it's effects. 

'Trowa, I'm not sure you could forgive me for lying to you. I told you that I was never by that base in Wall, the one that exploded. Did you suspect me, Trowa? I lied and I'm sorry, but you were there to. I know that you were, because you are a Gundam pilot, like me.' 

Cresentbeam-Mina

'I still can't believe that little ol' Quatre is a Gundam pilot. One of the original five, no less. Then again, sometimes I find it hard to believe that I am…I wonder if he knows who I am. If he does, would he still want to go to the dance with me? I wonder…will I even make it out of this battle alive?'

"The odds are stacked against us," Rei said. "If these mobile suits can do this much damage, I wonder what that one can do."

"But the odds are always stacked against us, but we always manage to win," Lita said. "If the Gundam continue to fight, then we have a better chance of destroying all of the Mobile Suits."

"Well I think they should leave," Mina said. "It would be better. This is our fight anyway, and we don't want innocent people to get hurt." 

"Ha!" Lita said. "I'm surprised it's not a crime to call Gundam pilots innocent."

"That's only because you've got your mind set on that Heero guy!" Mina yelled. "Ya know, not everyone involved in a war is like Heero!"

"I'm sorry Mina," Lita said. "We're all a little edgy…"

"Yeah…" Mina said.

Crescentbeam sliced through another mobile suit. 'Sorry…'

****

**The ten pilots continued to fight. All were pushed beyond their limits. Finally I large thermal energy scythe sliced through the last suit. But the fight was not yet over.**

Deathscythe-Duo ( 3 3 3 ) 

"They're still here," Heero said, eyes glued on the large green one. 

"Why would they leave," Duo said. "There's still one Mobile suit left…but Deathscythe Hell's already got dibs on it!" 

Duo charged the other strange Gundam. A sudden blast of power knocked him back. 'What the! What was that? An energy shield of some kind.'

The large gundam came to life. It spun around with speed and accuracy. 'What is that thing!'

It spun around and faced Deathscythe.

"This is not good!" Duo said. "I mean, I thought I could tick off Relena quickly…' 

SilenceGlaive-Hotaru

"Great…" Hotaru sighed. 'This guy has some trait to bug everyone…except me.'

"What do we do?" Mina said.

"I said it before," Lita said. "We win."

"We stop her," Hotaru said. "Before she can hurt anyone."

Thunderdragon-Lita

Lita took the buster rifles and aimed for the Suit. The pulled the trigger. 

The gundam faltered and turned around. 

"Gotcha," Lita said. 

"Look out!" Mina yelled. The Gundam spun around to face Thunderdragon. 'Just great.'

The four other Gundam crowded around their leader, extra protection for whatever this strange gundam was planning to throw at them.

"Lita Kino," The pilot of the Gundam said.

Doomsday-Relena

'In this Gundam Doomsday, I have the lives of all who oppose me in my fists. I choose who will live and who will die. I know it is you Lita Kino. I am stronger than you. I will destroy you. But first I will make you watch your friends die. *That's right, Relena. You have the power. You are not weak anymore. You will make those sailor brats pay for ever challenging our power.* I'm going to destroy the small one first!'

Relena went after the small silver gundam with silver bat wings. "You are mine!" (told ya she was stupid ^-^)

SilenceGlaive-Hotaru

"hahaha…" Hotaru watched the Gundam approach with its beam saber raised. She flipped a switch. 'A little bit of a change with the self-destruct system…the second she touches me we both blow. Fitting for Destruction, isn't it?'

Hotaru waited for the hit, but it never came. She looked up at the large scythe which met with Doomsday's blow. Gundam Deathscythe's large black wings wrapped around Hotaru's tiny black Gundam. His face appeared over the monitor. 

"I'm not going to let you destroy yourself," Duo said. "After all, what is Death without Destruction."

Hotaru remembered the dream she had, what seemed to be a lifetime ago. Destruction and Death…they have both been surrounded by it…and always will be.

"You baka!" Hotaru yelled. "If you let her go we would have one!"

"And you would have been an fried pilots. What good will you be to this war if you're one step beyond crispy!"

"Just go away," Hotaru said. "I can't win this fight by myself."

Hotaru turned to face the Gundam, only to find it gone.

"Great," She said. "You wasted what could have been our only chance to destroy this thing…maybe your not on our side after all!"

"Hotaru," Ami said. "What's wrong with you. You know that's not true."

Hotaru just left. The other gundam followed, leaving Duo just standing in a field of titanium and blood. 

'I worked to protect him from this war but he ended up protecting me. I though I was strong, but still I need help. I thought I could win, and maybe I could've, but I didn't. How can I forgive Duo, how can I blame him?'

Deathscythe-Duo

"I'm sorry, Hotaru. We all hurt sometimes. Being a pilots makes you grow up to fast. Don't grow up to fast Hotaru. One day your going to achieve your dreams and your going to be glad you didn't throw your life away over some meaningless battle. I wish I could be with you on that day. Because I love you, and I want to be with you everyday." Duo spoke his message of love in a cheery voice to a field filled with Death and Destruction. 

****

***End,fornow!^-^***

Well, that was the next Chapter!!!!!! And another one is coming up soon! The pilots go back to school and things are really messed up… no one knows who is who , Relena isn't stalking Heero, and Hotaru is avoiding Duo…for some reason or another! ^-^ Next time- Chapter 10- The Defeat of Karma and the Death of a Princess

…I think the title gives it away…

well here's the song!

__

In My Words Alone- Gundam Wing

Heero Yuy Image Song

I want to let you know  
In my words alone  
That I can see light shining  
On the other side of sorrow.  
  
Everyone has one or two  
Scars on their heart.  
  
I don't believe anymore, I don't love you anymore--  
Don't close up your heart with those words  
And run away.  
  
Come on, let's start again, one more time.  
Let's find the rest of the dream we can't forget.  
A smile looks really good on you, you know.  
  
The word "youth"  
Makes me blush a little,  
But today only comes once.  
I don't want to waste it.  
  
In your eyes, as they look back,   
I see your own future sparkling.  
  
I'm out of time, I can't catch up--  
Don't slump your shoulders with those words  
And run away.  
  
Come on, one more time, as many times as it takes.  
Mud-stained and soaked with the rain,  
Take hold of it!  
Come on, the sun will shine in the tomorrow of your dreams.  
  
Even fragments of burning-out stars  
Flash bright, streaking across the sky.  
  
I don't believe anymore, I don't love you anymore--  
Don't throw yourself away with those words  
And run away.  
Come on, let's start again, one more time.  
Let's find the rest of the dream we can't forget.  
A smile always looks good on you, you know.  
  
One day your eyes will shine,  
Having found your dream at last.

**__**

I luvvv this song!  


**** ****


	10. The Defeat of Karma and the Death of a P...

****

SilenceGlaive

Chapter 10- The Defeat of Karma and the Death of a Princess

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Most of the rest of my fic is gonna be from Hotaru's point of view. If it's not I'll say so. ENJOY! an EXTREMLY special thanks to Sailorgundam (Mako-chan) who is a total genius!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You rock and the next 2 chapters are dedicated to you because you are the BEST!!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (again) Hehehe! ^-^…wow…the big 1-0…I can believe it's been ten chapters and people still review…and I note to Sailor Aphrodite; I downloaded a bunch of songs from napster but I stumbled across some lyrics at [www.animelyrics.com][1] and there is even more lyric translations at [www.gundamwing.org][2] !!! 

Disclaimer~ Sadly Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me (WAA!) it belongs 2 a bunch of lucky (and probably VERY rich) people. But unofficially duo is mine and Dana's so there. PPPBBBBTTTH! ::: dodges large heavy objects thrown by other gundam otakus, then, do to lack of athletic ability, get hit in the head…ouch::: and this plot also belongs to me… don't be a copycat ^.^ meow! And I don't own any songs…so don't sue me!

Red…I like this color! Everyone says it looks good on me cuz I've got long brown hair but I prefer black and purple because Hotaru's color is purple and Duo wears black. I think those two colors look perfectly fine on me but people say I shouldn't were black because they say I'm to cheerful so I say "Tell that to the Shinigami!" oh…wait…I'm supposed to be writing my fic aren't I! Well here it goes!

***Last time***

"I'm sorry, Hotaru. We all hurt sometimes. Being a pilots makes you grow up to fast. Don't grow up to fast Hotaru. One day your going to achieve your dreams and your going to be glad you didn't throw your life away over some meaningless battle. I wish I could be with you on that day. Because I love you, and I want to be with you everyday." Duo spoke his message of love in a cheery voice to a field filled with Death and Destruction.

***This time***

"Hotaru," Rei said. "I don't get it! Why are you so mad at him! He saved your life."

"He shouldn't have," Hotaru said as she fiddled with th4e chain to one of her many lamps. "I could have defeated her!"

"And you could have died," Mina said.

"Duo's on the phone," Lita said. "Again. What should I tell him?"

Hotaru ran over and yanked out the cord. She walked slowly back to her desk and turned off the lamp. The others got the point and left.

Hotaru sighed. "I can't see him again. He doesn't understand my own mission. He just doesn't get it, but it doesn't matter. I'll still protect him. He doesn't deserve to die in a battle like this when he has nothing to do with the Moon Kingdom. But how did he get into this in the first place?"

***Meanwhile***

"Darnit," Duo said. 'I'm so stupid. How could I have gotten her so angry.'

"Are you done using the phone," Quatre said. 

"Yeah but it's no use," Duo said. "Mina's phone was _somehow_ disconnected.."

"Oh well," Quatre said. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Yeah," Duo said. "Tomorrow."

***_Tomorrow _^-^***

"I don't wanna!" Hotaru grumbled as Mina dragged her out of bed and pulled her uniform over her head. She shoveled some scrambled eggs in her mouth, shoved a toothbrush nearly down her throat, and pushed her out the door. Mina did this all in a matter of seconds. 

"Tough," Lita said. "They may know who we are, but we know who they are. They really can't try anything that bad."

"I just won't be able to be in the same room as them," Rei said with a sigh. "I don't know how we will make it through the year."

"We don't have to," Hotaru said. "We leave after we defeat Karma. I'm sure we can do that with ease."

"But we have to stay for the dance," said Mina.

"Do I dare ask why," Lita said.

"I already have a date!" Mina exclaimed.

"Imagine that…" Ami said.

***Now 2 da G-Boys!***

"We should talk to them," Quatre said, looking over to where the five girls stood.

"We should avoid them," Heero said. "They are our enemies. You know that."

"Well I'm going to talk to Mina," Quatre said. "You all can just stay put but I just have to speak with her."

***Scouts***

"Here comes Quatre," Lita said.

"Shoot him," Hotaru said with a yawn.

"No way!" Mina said. "I have to talk to him."

"Just try not to tell him anything about the mission," Rei said.

"Oh," Hotaru said, turning red. "I'm sure Duo already told him everything…"

"And guess who told Duo!" Rei scolded.

"Mina," Ami said. "Go talk to Quatre. Tell him nothing of our mission. Just talk."

"Gomen, Ami!" and Mina skipped over to Quatre.

***Mina and Quatre (sitting in a tree…k-I-s-s-I-n-g!)*** 

"Konnichiwa," Mina said.

"Hello Crescentbeam," Quatre said.

"ummmm…" Mina turned red, then added. "Got me on that one 04!"

"Oh well," Quatre said. "I guess it's just one more thing we have on common. Got any leads on Karma?"

"No," Mina said. "But you probably don't believe me…"

"Why wouldn't I. I trust you Mina, and you being a Gundam pilot like me shouldn't change anything. It certainly doesn't change how I feel about you," said a very red Quatre.

Mina pulled Quatre into a hug. "Thank you for being so perfect."

Mina ran off to walk into the school with her friends. Quatre reached up to his forehead. It was warm. He looked at his reflection in to school window. The window swirled and a picture formed. A tall man with blond hair and golden armor appeared. On his head was a strange symbol. 'It looks like the one on Gundam Crescentbeam.' The image disappeared as quickly as it came. 'I knew I should have gotten more sleep.' 

***In school***

"Hey Hotaru," Duo said.

Hotaru ignored him.

"Hey, Hotaru." 

Duo waited a few more seconds.

"Hey Hotaru."

"WHAT!" Hotaru said, frustrated. 'I won't tell him anything about the mission. I will not.'

"I dunno," Duo said. "I was just really bored."

"Then leave me alone unless you want to meet the really Shinigami, Death…"

"Was that a threat…was that the first time you've spoken to me since you tried to knock me out with a huge rock? And here I was, expecting Destruction to be a little nicer."

"Well you not exactly the personification of Darkness are, you?!" 

"Miss Tomoe," Ms. Adams said. "One more word and you will join your friend in detention."

"When you put it that way I won't say a word." Hotaru said.

"Now on with the lesson," Ms. Adams said.

Hotaru struggled to keep her eyes open. 'Long night. I knew I should have gotten more sleep.'

***in her dream***

She stood in the middle of a field, wearing her tattered senshi uniform, her glaive fell from her hand. 'This dream again.' She looked around, but there was no one in sight. All she saw around her was destruction. Destruction? Did I do this? She wandered around, looking for any sign of life. She saw a small boy sitting in the wreckage of a small house. 'But what does it mean.' He had short brown hair and was no older than three. He was shaking the body of a young woman who had been trapped under the fallen roof. "Please wake up," he said in a small voice. Suddenly he noticed her presence. He gasped at the sight of her, and she noticed why. She was glowing a faint purple and floating a couple of inches from the ground. "Are you an angel?" He asked. "Yes, and I'm here to help you." She kneeled next to the boy "What happened here, child?" She asked the tiny boy. "I…I cant remember…" He said. He looked up at her. She stared into his large, cobalt blue eyes. The symbol of Saturn shone on his dirt smeared forehead. 'My planet, this boy, I know him…' "Duo?" She said aloud. "Hotaru!" the boy, now full grown and all in black exclaimed. 

***out of dream***

Hotaru's hand slipped from beneath her and her head hit thew desk with a thud.

"Ouch," Hotaru said, rubbing her head. 'A strange dream. It was just like the other one. But the symbol. Strange…'

"I see you finally decided to join us," Ms. Adams said. "And just in time for Lunch."

"Ummhmmm…" The bell rang. "Your right. See ya after lunch Ms. Adams!" Hotaru jumped up and ran to catch up with her friends. 

"Kuso…" Hotaru muttered. 

"I told you to get some sleep," Lita said, as she took a seat. 

"Ya know what's weird," Mina said. 

"What?" Lita said. 

"Relena hasn't said a word to Heero since Friday," Mina said. "Ya think something's wrong?"

"I don't know," Hotaru said, looking over to Relena. Everything around her began to spin. In her eyes, Relena began to glow and everything became cold and Hotaru crumbled.

***Welcome to Dreamland! (again ^-^)***

That house, that face, that symbol. "Are you an angel?" 'Not the kind people think I am. Not the kind people wanted me to be.' Hotaru stared at the sky, expecting to see the moon, but it wasn't there. She stood on a planet of darkness. She stood on Saturn.

A small girl approached the crying boy. "What's a matter?" The tiny girl asked. She had short almost black hair and was wearing a black dress. In her hands, she held lilac. 

"She's gone," the boy said. 

"I'm sorry," the girl said. 

"Don't be. It's my fault." The boy said. "Leave. Get away from me before you die."

"You can't destroy me." The girl said. "I am Destruction, after all."

'It's me…'

"And I am Death." The small boy stood up. "Come with me Destruction." The girl took his hand. "Never leave me."

The symbol of Saturn shone on the foreheads of the two children. 

Many years later they stood side by side and hand in hand. The symbol of Saturn still shone on their forehead.

***End dream***

Hotaru slowly opened her large violet eyes. Duo stood above her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Hotaru got up and brushed passed him. "What happened?" she asked her worried friends.

"You fainted," Rei said.

"And?" 

"That's it," Lita said. "Duo caught you when you were collapsing, Mina cracked some joke about waking you up with a kiss, Quatre laughed, WuFei scowled, and Heero…stood."

"I had a dream," Hotaru said.

"What was it about?" asked Rei.

"I…can't…remember…" Hotaru said. "But it was something…important."

"Was it about Duo!" Mina asked.

"Cut it out," said Lita, giving Mina a little push. 

"I think it was…" Hotaru said. 'Why can't I remember!' 

"Well anyway…" Lita said as Mina snickered. "I think we have a lead on Karma."

"Who," Hotaru asked.

"I dunno," Lita said. "But I'm getting some strange vibes." 

"Yeah," Hotaru said.

Suddenly Relena went walking by. Without hesitation, Hotaru stuck out her foot. Relena fell.

"Oops," Hotaru said with a smile. She held out her hand. Relena hesitated, then took it.

A wave of darkness, pain, and cold washed over her.

Hotaru pulled back her hand. A large burn mark in the shape of Saturn appeared on her hand. "Karma."

Relena grinned evilly, her attention turned to Lita. "You turned him against me, Jupiter. I will not forgive you. We were destined to be together, Lita Kino. I won't let you use your evil magic on my Heero."

"Karma," Lita said. 

"Surprise ya," Relena said. 

"Not really," Lita replied. "I always new you were evil."

"Shut you mouth," Relena said. "I'm the one with the power here. You're the one who is about to die."

"Not if I can help it," said Lita ask she took out her transformation pen.

"What is going on," said a monotone voice. 

"Stay back, my love," Relena said. "I will save you from this witch!"

"I'm warning you, Relena," Heero said. "Keep away from her."

"You don't know what you're doing Heero," Relena said. "You love only me. I know you do. You told me so many times, Heero." 

"I never said the words," Heero said.

"You _DID_!!" Relena screamed. "I know you did…"

"Get away from here, Karma," Hotaru said. "I can and will destroy you."

"And kill your beloved princess," Relena laughed evilly. "I think not."

"You are not our princess," Rei said.

"She's right," Ami said.

"Scouts," Mina said. "Let's transforms!"

"Jupiter Cosmos Power"

"Mars Cosmos Power"

"Venus Cosmos Power"

"Mercury Cosmos Power"

"Saturn Cosmos Power"

Five different colors filled the room. The Gundam Boys were blasted backwards.

The eternal sailor scouts stood before Karma.

"Your time is now, Karma," said Lita.

"Surrender and Leave Princess Relena," Mina said.

"Or we'll destroy you both," said Hotaru.

"Wow," Duo said, from his hiding place behind WuFei. "A SCYTHE!"

"It's a glaive you baka," Hotaru said. "Now get out of here before you get hurt."

"It's SHINY!" Duo squealed with joy and tried to touch it.

"Go away, Duo," Hotaru said. "We have to fight and you could get hurt."

"No," Heero said. "I'm not going to let her hurt Lita because of me."

"Fine," Hotaru said. "Just don't get in the way."

Saturn raised her glaive high above her head.

"Silence Glaive Surprise," Saturn yelled. No one said a word. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and all the windows shattered.

The dust settled and Relena stood, unharmed. "You think you can defeat me with some puny stick!"

"A shiny puny stick," Duo murmured.

"Now it's your turn," Relena said. "Dark power, RELESE!" 

"Hotaru, Look out!" Duo yelled. The ball of energy dissappeared. 

"What the!" Relena yelled.

"Whoa," Hotaru said.

Lita threw out her hand. "Scout," She said. "Lets do this together."

"Together," Saturn said, talking to Lita hand. They all followed the example, and the scouts began to glow. 

"Wow," Duo said. 

"Interstellar Metamorphosis Puissance!" the scouts yelled. There was a blinding flash of light. 

The five scouts dropped to there knees, weakened from the attack. But Karma was far from defeated.

"Hahaha," Karma laughed. "Stupid girls. I'm surprised my Heero believe you lies. You are weak. Now I will destroy you."

"No," Heero said. "I will destroy you." Heero pulled the Trigger and Relena fell to the ground.

Her eyes flicked gold, then red, and finally returned to blue. 

"Heero," Relena murmured. "I'm sorry I wasn't stronger Heero. But I will be stronger for you. I love you Heero, and always will. That thought kept me going. Don't hate me Heero, please. Just be my friend. I won't cry Heero, because my love for you keeps me strong."

"I'm sorry, Relena," Heero said. "For not loving you back. But I will always be you friend." '_I'm sorry that I could not protect you. I'm sorry I failed this mission. I'm sorry I screwed everything up_.' 

"Aishiteru Heero," Relena said.

"Goodbye, Relena," Heero said.

And with that, Relena died.

***End chapter***

Well…that was…strange. Oh kay then…ummm…next chapter is a song fic, Oh starry night, and after that there's only two more chapters. Wow…and the song for this on is a Relena image song…I kinda like the lyrics…even though is relena…:::shudder:::

**__**

Love I Shall not Weep Yet- Gundam Wing

Relena Peacecraft Image Song

Your eyes 

That do not even glance back at me 

Even if I follow them it is sad 

My heart shakes

Ah... But I want to believe 

Ah... Gentle thoughts

Love I shall not weep yet 

Even if I am just staring 

For there are no lies 

In this romance 

I shall not weep from the pain 

By thinking of you 

I only want to be stronger 

Than I was yesterday

Setting my sights on dreams I fight 

Like you

I shall not be defeated by things 

Such as tears

Ah... Such days that go straight ahead 

Ah... I want to be proud of them 

Love I shall not weep yet 

This thought I embrace 

Now only goes on to turn 

Into living courage 

I shall not weep from the sorrow 

For surely anytime 

In this heart 

Yes You are there

   [1]: http://www.animelyrics.com/
   [2]: http://www.gundamwing.org/



	11. Oh Starry Night

SilenceGlaive ****

SilenceGlaive

Chapter 11- Oh Starry Night

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Yes, the last chapter sucked…big time…but you're all to nice to come out and say it…but I read it…and it does…but I hope this one will be better. It was really bad because although I promised myself I wouldn't write two fics at once because I wanted to write one at a time, I started writing another one anyway, cuz I'm a stupid person who lies to myself…;-;… It's a Cardcaptors & Sailor Moon crossover, but I'm note gonna post it yet, because I really want to finish this one. Thanks to everyone that review my last (horrible) chapter. Maybe one day I'll rewrite it!

**__**

IMPORTANT!!! I'm opening to polls! Feel free to vote from now until the last chapter on your favorite Gundam Wing an' Sailor Moon pair!!!!! If it wins…I'll write a fic with your pairing!!! Also you can post any suggestion of songs, titles, what time frame, which couple should be featured, and anything else you want!!!!!!!!!!!! So vote now or forever hold your peace!!!!!!! 

Disclaimer~ (to lawyers) BUZZ OFF!!! I don't own sailor moon, gundam wing, or any songs (but I do own this plot) so leave me alone! Or talk to my lawyer…(Deathscythe comes out in a tie and carrying a briefcase…) lawyers: AAAIEEEEE!!!! (run away) 

Now chapter 11~

It is the night of the dance, and I stand on the balcony of Quatre's manor. It's so quiet. Now that the battle is over and the Gundams are locked away. It's so quiet. Am I doing what is right? I've waited forever to feel like this. What am I afraid of? Should I throw this all away?

__

I've waited all of my life

For the day when love appears

Like a fairy tale in days gone by

He will rescue me from my fears

I wonder if he's forgotten about me. Quatre has barely made eye contact since I came in. He stands only a few feet away, but still no words are spoken. How can I know what you're feeling. Please, Quatre. Talk to me.

__

And now I feel him standing close to me

And how can I tell him what he means to me

My heart stands still -- has he come?

"Mina," He asks me. My heart nearly stops. "Will you honor me with a dance."

"Only if you honor me with a kiss," I blurt out. I am shocked at my words, but he just smiles and pulls me into a loving embrace. His lips gently touch mine. When I pull away, the symbol of Venus glows on his forehead, and on mine.

__

Oh starry night

Is this the moment I dream of?

Oh starry night

Tell me, is he my own true love?

I look around, even though I'm almost sure what I'm looking for isn't there. I do that a lot. 'Trowa,' I think to myself. I do that a lot too. I mean, I don't expect him to be there for me, but it would be nice if he was there anyway. I never thought I would feel this way about someone. I always dreamed that one day a prince would come over and carry me away on a white horse. Trowa may not seem like the prince type, but I still love him. Love. Did I just think that? 

__

Every night I think of him

Here in my lonely room

Waiting for my prince to come

Wondering if he'll be here soon

"Ami." I'm surprised to hear a voice from behind me. I turn to see Trowa. I smile, and so does he. No words are spoken. They aren't needed. He leads me onto the dance floor and we begin to dance. He leans down and kisses my forehead lightly. I lift my chin and kiss his lips. When it finally ends, the symbol of Mercury glows on his forehead, and on mine. 

It's funny, every time he approaches me I move away, and every time I approach him, he move away. Like an instinctive game of tag. Now I stand here, waiting for him to speak. He stands in front of me, his ebony eyes looking into mine. I see so many emotions I only saw once. In that temple. I vaguely hope one of those emotions is love. 

__

And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign

And I hope that his heart longs for mine

He calls my name, is he the one?

"Rei," He says. Please say more, I long to hear you say the words.

"Aishiteru Rei," He says quietly, looking to see if Duo is nearby. "Will you dance with me?"

"Aishiteru WuFei," I say. I look at him. He's cute when he's embarrassed. I almost want to apologize for punching him in the nose when we first met. Almost. He leads me out to the floor, but before we can dance, he holds me close and kisses me. I could have melted. When the kiss is broken, the symbol of Mars glows on his forehead, and on mine. 

I wonder if he came. Not that the perfect soldier believes in dancing and having fun. Especially after then whole ordeal with Karma. I guess none of us have been honest. I don't know how I got so attached to him. I wonder if he knows how I feel. I wonder how he feels. I wonder _if_ he feels. I've wondered about a lot of things since I met Heero Yuy. Love can make you do stuff like this. I wonder if it's even love. The stars are shining brightly tonight. Brighter even than the ones of Crystal Tokyo. Or maybe I just want them to seem that way. Some are dead even before their light reaches us. That makes you think about a lot of things…

__

Oh starry night

Is this the moment I dream of?

Oh starry night

Tell me, is he my own true love?

"Lita," A voice says. It's Heero. I know it is. I say nothing, although there is so much I want to say. He's standing next to me. He looks up at the sky. "Star may be bright, but some are dead even before their light reaches us. That makes you think about a lot of things."

"Sometimes it's best not to think about things. Act on your emotions." I smile and turn to him. He puts his arms around me and we kiss. When I look back up at him, the symbol of Jupiter glows on his forehead, and on mine.

I stand on the balcony still, I feel as though I have not moved in hours. I just think about this whole ordeal. Everything used to be so simple. I wonder what happened. The stars are so bright. I wonder if one of them is Saturn. Only that planet can understand me, and understand the power I hold. I close my eyes and concentrate. One star shine extra bright and I know that Saturn has not forgotten me. I'm so lost in my thought I don't even notice that I have company.

__

Oh starry night

Is he the one that I dream of?

Oh starry night

How will I know

"Hiya," said a voice that was all too familiar.

"Duo," Hotaru said.

"Please Hotaru," said Duo, his voice full of sadness and hurt. It was almost as though the voice belonged to another person, not the ever so optimistic God of Death. "If you couldn't ever forgive me for being such a baka, just take my hand."

He reaches out his hand to me, just like in the dream. I don't hesitate. My arm rises up and I rest my hand on his. His pulls me close and we kiss. After the moment passes, the symbol of Saturn glows on his forehead, and on mine. Just like in the dream.

__

Will his love show?

Is he my own true love?

The ballroom melts away and the five couples find themselves standing in a field of flowers. In the center stands a princess.

"Hello, my scouts."

***End of chapter 11***

Sorry it's soo short but what can I say. It is a song fic after all. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope it wasn't too sappy! Don't forget to vote about the next fic. Only this coming chapter and one other. Happy Easter!!!! ^-^ - it's supposed to be a bunny…but I doesn't look like one…oh well. 

Next chapter ~ Chapter Twelve: The Ace of Hearts


	12. The Ace of Hearts

SilenceGlaive ****

SilenceGlaive

Chapter 12- Ace of Hearts

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ This is the last chapter b4 the epilogue!!! YAY!!!! I just can't believe that there are people out there who kept reading it from beginning to end!!!! I feel so loved…hehehe…well after the prologue my next fic is going up and it's called Passing Destinies and I can't wait to start writing it!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! 

**__**

IMPORTANT!!!The polls are still open! Feel free to vote from now until the last chapter on your favorite Gundam Wing an' Sailor Moon pair!!!!! If it wins…I'll write a fic with your pairing!!! Also you can post any suggestion of songs, what time frame, which couple should be featured, and anything else you want!!!!!!!!!!!! So vote now or forever hold your peace!!!!!!! And if you really want your fav pair to win and don't vote for it, it prolly won't win…this is it!!! So vote now!!! This is the polls so far:

__

Hotaru/Heero- 11

Duo/Hotaru- 11

Usa/Milliardo- 1

Setsuna/Trowa- 1

Minako/Heero- 1

Rei/WuFei- 1

Usagi/WuFei- 1

****

And if I have a bunch of ties…I'm gonna chose!!! So someone please bread the tie between the 2 pairs with Hotaru…the tension is killin me!!!

Disclaimer~ (to lawyers) BUZZ OFF!!! I don't own sailor moon, gundam wing, or any songs (but I do own this plot) so leave me alone! Or talk to my lawyer…(Deathscythe comes out in a tie and carrying a briefcase…) lawyers: AAAIEEEEE!!!! (run away) 

Now chapter 12~

"My Queen," Lita said, Getting on one knee. The other scouts and four pilots did the same. Duo just stood there and scratched his head. 

"Who's the chick?" He asked Hotaru. 

"Get on your knee you baka! She's my QUEEN!" Hotaru whispered.

"Oops!" Duo said, getting into a worshipping position. Hotaru gave him a small kick. Mina burst out laughing and Serenity giggled.

"My scouts," Serenity said. "The Moon Kingdom has been invaded and the only hope for my people is the silver crystal. It seems that I am living my mothers life out but I know I am doing the right thing. I will carry out my mission, but first I must uncover something hidden away for millions of years." 

"No, Serena!!" Lita yelled. "You'll die."

"That is a risk I have to face, like the ones you faced everyday in your struggles to defeat Karma. Just look into the crystal. It will tell you everything you need to know."

The five scouts and the pilots look into the crystal. You can faintly hear Duo say a word that sounds suspiciously like "Shiny." 

A blinding flash of light filled the area.

***Jupiter F/B***

"Hey kid," A tiny 3-year-old girl with wavy brown hair in a ponytail yelled. "Look out!!"

The small silver ball that had just flown from her hands hit the small boy with tremendous force. 

"Hey watch it," He said coldly, turning to face the cowering princess. His face turned red. He swore softly and got on his knee. "I'm so sorry princess. I had no idea it was you."

"I might forgive you on one condition," The small princess said. 

"And what is that?" The Boy with perussion eyes and unruly brown hair asked. 

"You have to play with me!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the castle.

***ten years later***

"Come on Heero!" Lita says. "Pwease!" she gives him the dreaded puppy dog face.

"I can't ice skate," Heero says.

"We live on Jupiter. We are visiting my best friend on the moon. I think that you CAN ice skate."

"Hn."

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Lita took Heero's hand and dragged him onto the rink. Lita twirled away. 'She looks so beautiful. Like a princess from a jewelry box…'

After a few fancy spins, she goes back to Heero, being sure to spray him with ice. She laughs.

"Come on Heero," She smiles. "Take my hand." Heero hesitates. "Come on. You're not going to be able to do anything if you won't let other people help you. People need people."

He took her hand.

***Venus F/B***

"I don't wanna!" A short girl with blond hair cried. "I don't wanna take a bath!"

"Please princess," The servant said. "Your mother orders it. You know we have a very important dinner with the Winners and you must look nice."

The servant struggled to get her dressed but on the way to dinner, the princess wandered off, only to return with a big smile, torn dress, and grubby face. 

"Mina," Her Mother, Queen Aphrodite said. "Why do you do this every time. And here come the Winners. Just stay there."

The queen turned to face the Winners, a noble family that was part of the royal court on Neptune. They were there to raise their youngest son, since his 29 sisters were grown up and settled throughout the universe. 

The two adults bowed. "Greetings, Queen Aphrodite and King Eros. I want to thank you for taking us in to your home."

"Please," King Eros said. "We are happy to help such a noble family."

"Well then," Queen Aphrodite said. "Lets get you settled."

"My names Mina," The princess said to the blond boy about a year older then her. "Wanna go outside and play in the mud?"

"Okay!" The cheerful blond replied. "I'm Quatre Rababa Winner!"

***ten years later***

"I don't wanna!" Mina cried. "What's the point! It's not like I'm ever going to like any of them!"

"Calm down Mina," Her mother said. "Maybe you'll meet your prince here. Then you can have your fairy-tale romance."

Mina just smiled, thinking of Quatre. _'Maybe I already have…' _

***Mars F/B***

The tiny princess of the flame sat in front of the sacred fire. "Please, Fire, Tell me of the coming War. My mother can no longer read your flames and the battle is coming closer. Please show me, Sacred Fire."

Rei sat in front of the fire chanting when a Chinese boy around her age walked in. 

"What do you want?" she said.

"I am here to light the incense," He said, his has clutching the bag of incense and his eyes closed, as if wishing to be anywhere but there. 

"You should have knocked," Rei said. "You shouldn't be in here."

"Neither should you," the boy said. 

"Just light your stupid incense and get out."

"Fine," said the boy. He put the end of the stick in the fire, said a prayer, and but it in the dish. The aroma of honeysuckle and rosemary filled the shrine. 

"I'm sorry about what I said," Rei said sheepishly. "I'm just not in the best of moods, with the threat of war and all." Tears began to pour down her face. "What's your name?"

"Chang WuFei," He said, wiping away her tears. "And I'm going to train and get strong so I can protect your kingdom when the battle comes. So you don't need to worry. I'll protect you."

***ten years later***

"Take that back Fei-chan!!" Rei yelled, her raven hair flowing behind her as she chased WuFei through the garden.

"Never!" He yelled. "'Cause if I said you were not weak it would be a lie!"

Rei tripped over her dress and got tangled up in a bush. 'How the heck can I run in this thing anyway!'

"WuFei!" Rei yelled. "I'm stuck!"

"Weak," WuFei muttered as he yanked her out of the bush. Once she was on her feet she took him down with a roundhouse kick and sat on him.

"Sucker," She whispered into his ear.

***Mercury F/B***

A small girl with short blue hair sat beside a small pond. She made tiny circles in the pond, sending ripples through the silvery water. Suddenly a figure appeared beside her reflection. She turned around.

"Who are you?" Ami asked.

"My name is Trowa Barton," The boy said. He had brown hair that covered one emerald green eye. "I am here to watch over you, Princess of Mercury." He bowed as he spoke.

"Hello, Trowa," Ami said cheerfully. "I appreciate your protection but really it is not needed. Unlike other planets, Mercury is a place where people are peaceful and I believe that there is no need to give extra measures of protection to people who are royal."

"Wise words for a three year old," Trowa said, peering at her with curiosity. "But my orders were to watch over you. How did you know I've been to other planets?"

"Oh," Ami blushed slightly. "Well my mother told me your father was part of the royal court of Jupiter."

"Oh," Trowa just stood there. "If you want I can go. Your orders are higher then those of the royal guards."

"No," Ami said. "Please stay."

***ten years later***

"Stalemate."

"Another tie," said the Queen of Mercury. "You two are truly amazing."

"Thank you, my Queen," Trowa stood and bowed deeply to Queen Bayou.

"There is no need," The Queen said. "You are a honored guest in this house. Princess Ami adores you company, so feel free to come any time you like."

Trowa looked at the blushing princess and smiled. "I just might take you up on that offer."

***Saturn F/B**

It was the day after Saturn refused to join the dark kingdom. Death and Destruction covered the planet for as far as you could see. The small princess of this barren planet stood in a now destroyed village, a bunch of lilacs clenched in her tiny hands. She approached a weeping boy standing over an lifeless body. 

"She's gone," the boy said. 

"I'm sorry," the girl said. 

"Don't be. It's my fault." The boy said. "Leave. Get away from me before you die, too."

"You can't destroy me." The girl said. "I am Destruction, after all."

"And I am Death." The small boy stood up. "Come with me Destruction." The girl took his hand. "Never leave me."

***ten years later***

The kingdom of Saturn was slowly being rebuilt and the once dark planet was becoming more and more beautiful.

"Wait up, Duo," Hotaru yelled, chasing after a figure in black with a long chestnut brown braid. 

"It's not my fault you're slow!" He shouted, sticking out his tongue. 

"You'd be slow too if you had to wear a dress!" She yelled back. 

He waited for her to catch up and grabbed her wrist, then took off again. 

He practically dragged her into a clearing. 

"Oh," She growled, wiping dirt and leaves from her lavender dress. "I'll get you for that one, Shiniga—" She stopped short when she saw her surroundings. Duo had a large grin on his face when he saw her reaction. She stood in a field full of nearly every flower imaginable. Rose, tulips, narcissus, sakura, huge lilac bushes, and others. It was beautiful, and smelt like a florist's heaven. 

"Beautiful, Duo," She exclaimed. "Although I never used to think of you as the gardening type…it's kinda…"

"Say the word and feel the wrath of Shinigami," He said, grinning widely.

"Fine," She said, smelling a rose. "Although it does seem…FRUITY!!" Hotaru took off through the field of pansies with Duo at her heels, flower petals flying in every direction. 

***end of flashbacks***

"My scouts," Neo-Queen Serenity said with a smile. "When the Negaverse attacked they placed a curse on you. They said that if the scouts ever fell in love with the pilots the Negaverse would be freed and that they would defeat the Princess of the Moon, but I do not care. Be happy." Suddenly Darien appeared beside her. He placed a white rose in her hair in pulled her into a warm hug. Then they disappeared. 

"No," Lita yelled. "Serena!"

She began to cry into Heero's chest. Hotaru was frantic. 'This isn't right. This isn't supposed to happen. Not to Serena…'

Hotaru clenched her hands into fists. "This isn't right!"

Hotaru clutched her transformation pen. "SATURN COSMOS POWER!" In a flurry of White feathers and purple ribbons, Eternal Sailor Saturn appeared before the nine soldiers. 

"Hotaru," Duo said.

"Thank you, Shinigami," said Saturn. "Thank you for everything. Now I have to go. My place is beside my queen, even if it means my death."

"No," Duo said.

"We're going with you," said Lita.

"No," said Saturn. "You can only get in the way. After all, why would you want to get killed in a battle that you did nothing to help."

"She's right," said Heero, placing a hand on Lita's shoulder. "Good luck, Sailor Saturn."

"No," Duo said. He put his arms around Hotaru. "Please don't go. Don't leave me." 

"I'm sorry, Duo," She said. "I will not let Serenity kill herself so that we can be happy. That is not the point of protecting someone. When you protect some one, you don't want anything in return. I cannot watch her die when I'm the only one who can protect her. Goodbye, Duo-chan. Thank you for everything."

"Pluto, Guardian of Time. Open the gates so that I may pass through, and return to the time where I once belonged."

A flash of light filled the area and Hotaru was gone. 

'Thank you, Duo, for being so perfect. You changed me forever. But now I have to leave you. I'm sorry. The cards of love always used to run away. The ace of heart or the joker. I always chose the joker, and still do.'

Hotaru landed in Crystal Tokyo. Or at least what was left of it. Neo-Queen Serenity stood in the center of it, Silver crystal raised, fighting Beryl. King Endomyon (sp?) standing by her side. 

"Serenity!" Hotaru yelled. "Get in the castle! I'm taking over the fight."

"But Duo…and the curse!" Serenity said. "Go back. This is not your fight!"

"I don't believe in curses," Hotaru said. "Forgive me, my queen." She knocked out Serena with the end of her glaive and threw her to Darien. "Leave." Darien ran to the protection of the castles enchanted walls.

"It doesn't matter," Beryl hissed. "You're already dead, and so is your princess. Because you five have found you true loves, your princess is dead."

"And if I'm dead, I guess I can't be in love any more," Hotaru said, smiling innocently. She turned the glaive to face herself and plunged it into her chest. "Tag along with me, on my journey into darkness."

There was a large blast of energy and Beryl, along with Eternal Sailor Saturn crumbled.

Duo clutched his heart and screamed out. Blinding pain was all he felt. The symbol of Saturn that was once so bright burst into a thousand pieces and disappeared. "Hotaru…"

And so, with a happy ending almost at hand, life plays one of it's little tricks. 

***End of Fic***

Wow…that was an ending that was unexpected…well if your all really nice and read and review and vote…I'll give it a happy epilogue…I mean…how can the Scout of Destruction and _Rebirth_ die…it just doesn't make any sense…and I mean…what about duo!!!!

Duo-YEAH!!! WHAT ABOUT ME!! Why not kill off Heero girlfriend…how can you be so MEAN!!! *sniff*

Miko- DON'T WORRY DUO!!!!! I STILL LUVVVV YOU!!!!!!

Duo- woo hoo!

Miko-Hugs duo tightly

Heero- Kill off Lita and Die!

Miko-Hides behind Duo

Duo- Heero…old buddy…just remember…pulled trigger equals no epilogue…

Miko- And no other fics…

Heero in that case…pull trigger

Quatre- The song for this is…RHYTHM EMOTION!!!

Quatre, Trowa, and…shudder WuFei begin to sing!

****

Rhythm Emotion- Gundam Wing

I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
The beating of my heart connected to you so far away  
  
I don't care if I'm hurt any more  
Without turning my eyes away  
I want to live passionately  
  
I want to hold you because you give me the strength to never give up.  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
The mistakes and the pain  
Guided me to one clear moment of light  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
The beating of my heart connected to you so far away  
  
I want to experience the present on my bare skin  
I want to find more gentleness  
  
Bring back the miracle of my childhood days when everything sparkled  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
We feel and understand each other's pain  
We believe in the warmth  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
I want to make you feel the truth of my passion  
with this kiss  
So far away...

Heero- Pulls Trigger

Miko-dodges bullet Hey! You're soooo mean!

Duo- Well…their at it again…don't forget to r/r!!! 

Hotaru- And vote!!

Duo- ummm…Taru-chan…I think you're dead…


	13. Epilogue- Romance is a Big Cliché

SilenceGlaive ****

SilenceGlaive

Epilogue- Romance is a Big Cliché 

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Wow…this is it…the end…I just figure I would be nice and post this up now instead of waiting…because the end of my fic was a little abrupt…so I mean…why not…here is the final piece to the pig puzzle called my first fanfic…SilenceGlaive

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! FOR THE THIRTEENTH TIME, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT 6 S. MOON POSTERS, 1 G. WING POSTER, 1 TENCHI MUYO POSTER, 1 RANMA ½ POSTER, 1 GUNDAM WING CALENDER, 13 GUNDAM WING MANGA, 1 RANMA ½ MANGA, 3 GUNDAM WING MODELS (2 Deathscythe hells and 1 epyon), ONE SAILOR MOON KEYCHAIN, ONE SAILOR MOON BOX, MANY, MANY SAILOR MOON, GUNDAM WING, AND CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CARDS, AND AN IMMENSELY LARGE AMOUNT OF SAILOR MOON ACTION FIGURE. ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P) 

The Final Votes are here!!!

Hotaru/Heero- 11111111 

Ami/Trowa-11

Usagi/Wufei- 11

Duo/Lita-111

Min/Quatre-1

So I hope you'll read my next fic!!! I'm really sorry if your fav couple didn't win!!! Duo/Hotaru and Heero/Hotaru were so close the whole time but in the end with all the e-mails and reviews Heero/Hotaru won by 2 vote!!! I hope your all happy with the results and I'm sorry but I'm not gonna be changing it…thanks 2 everyone who voted!!! The entire next fic is dedicated 2 Princess Raye Fire because she gave me the idea for the ficcie!!!! Kk!!! Thanks a bunch Princess Raye Fire !!!

***And thus Concludes My Story***

'It's like the world was put on mute,' I thought as we trudged towards Quatre's manor. 'With an occasional sob from the girls. Everything is so quiet. All the kids are sleeping in their little footed pajamas, breathing deeply. They don't even know how lucky they are to be breathing. They don't know what it's like to wish you weren't.'

"Duo," Quatre said quietly. 'Man, for once I know what it's like to want someone to shut up.'

"I still don't want to talk," I say. "It's not like that much has change in three minutes!"

"Sorry," he says. I know I shouldn't be so mean. He just wants to help, but he shouldn't pretend to understand how I feel. He has no idea. 

"I'm going for a walk," I say as walk away for Quatre's front gates. I couldn't stand to be in that house where people think being depressed is really going to help. It's almost as bad as think talking about it will help. It's best just to let things drop, not ask if I'm okay every five freakin' seconds.

"But it's raining," said Heero in a monotone. Wow…I didn't think he would care. But he probably doesn't. It's best not to keep your hopes to high.

"Don't pretend to care, Yuy," I say. "I'm a gundam pilot, remember. I doubt I can die of exposure to rainwater." I take off into the night. There's no use arguing. I'm not going to listen to them anyway. It's not like I blame them. It's more that I don't want to blame myself. Cruel, but hey, so is Death.

It's poring rain now, and I've been walking since I left. I'm never going back. I never want to see them again. I'm surprised they haven't come to look for me. I'm sure they know I'm not going back. Do they trust me enough to think that I am? Maybe they decided they had no use for a half-empty pilot. Hey wait, I'm supposed to be the optimistic…so shouldn't I say half-full. I hear someone coming up behind me. I wonder if it's one of the pilots. Without hesitation, I pull out my gun and turn to face the approacher. A voice comes from the shadows. 

"Huh. Trying to sneak up on a Gundam pilot is impossible. You spoil all my fun!"

A pouting Hotaru emerges from behind the bushes. I dropped the gun.

"Yet I still surprise you, eh!" She smiles.

"Hotaru!" I pull her into I tight hug, tears poring down my face. "I thought you were gone!"

"Aw," She grins. "Come on Duo. It's not like you turn me off that much."

"What happened?" I asked.

"After I saved the queen, the silver crystal granted me a wish…and I wanted to be with you!" Hotaru said, smiling at me. I don't think I could have ever been happier. Hotaru chose to be with me. Me!

"Hotaru," I hugged her tightly. "Don't you ever die on me again!"

"I won't. I promise." She took my hand and intertwined our fingers. I took her in my arms and held her till morning.

~To say they lived happily ever after would be a cliché and against everything I stand for, but yet, isn't love just that?~

End

Flying Away- Gundam Wing-Heero Yuy Image Song 

Beyond the burnt-out horizon,  
A single ray of the morning sun is shining.  
  
Even if you are hurt, don't forget your smile.  
Let's search for the tomorrow when we will meet again.  
  
Farewell, you birds who set off into the eastern sky.  
The world will always embrace all of you.  
  
On the morning when you have lost even your tears,  
Once again, something new will begin.  
  
If it is something you can't reach no matter how you pursue it,  
Catch onto this hand even at the risk of your life.  
  
Flying away, I want to fly away just as my heart leads.  
Flying away, for you I would race across the sky, flying...  
  
Farewell, you birds who set off into the eastern sky.  
The world is always waiting for you.  
  
Flying away, I want to fly away, drifting on the wind.  
Flying away, because of you I could become free, flying...

Good Luck & Good Bye- Duo Maxwell- Image Song 

Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!  
Believe in the shining of tomorrow.  
Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!  
Grab onto my hand and carry on.  
  
We who just bumped shoulders and brushed past each other  
Each in our own way, we'll search for tomorrow.  
  
We'll meet again sometime  
in the dreams you're searching for  
as you face into the wind and i see your back becoming small in the distance  
Good luck & good bye.  
  
Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!  
Only meeting and parting, again and again  
Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!  
Carry on until you find the answer(s).  
  
Biting his lip hard  
but not hard enough to hurt  
He is staring off into the distance  
And won't show his heart.  
  
I know it is up to me to fulfill my own dreams.  
So, to that smile of yours that lives again in my heart,   
Good luck and Good bye.  
  
Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!  
Believe in the shining of tomorrow.  
Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!  
Grab onto my hand and carry on.  
  
Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!  
Only meeting and parting, again and again  
Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!  
Carry on until you find the answer(s).  



End file.
